Leah's Imprint
by psy999merda
Summary: Everything's okay: the Volturi left with no harm done. The relationship between the two packs and the Cullen family is stronger than ever. Now, some montsh later, an old friend of Bella's past is coming to visit and he has no clue of what he is about to witness. One thing is clear: the world is not how he thougt it was... The final chapters are coming up within this summer!
1. Chapter 1

Zachery stops up and smiles to the Cullen's as they are all standing there on the front porch, welcoming him to Forks.

"Zach, this is my husband, Edward, and our daughter Renesmee. Also Edward's family here today too," Bella introduces them all by name, "Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob."

Zachery looks at them all when their names are said, and he smiles and nods to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Bella has told me a lot about you so it's nice have a face to the name. I'm Zachery Torres, but only Zach's cool."

* * *

"Leah, I don't know if Jake's going to let you go after all this time. You've proven to be a very trustworthy and good Beta and companion. Besides, where you're going if Jake approves your application?"

"I don't know, little brother, but my only wish is to get as far as possible from all this supernatural things. All that drama , hurt and everything. But I'm never going to leave you, it's just an extended vacation. Maybe I'll head to college or something."

"Have you applied for a college yet?" their mum asks her daughter.

"Yes, I did."

"To where?" both her mum and brother ask, sounding excited.

"To everywhere in California," she replies, "University of California Berkeley, University of California in L.A., and almost every other State University in California. I am going, neither Jacob says yes or no." She pauses and looks from her brother to her mother. "And besides, why should he deny me going? Am I not a free woman? There have been no leeches around since the Cullen's left, though those three are still here because of Jacob, and we know they're…friendly, _and_ we have two packs who run all the time on our extended territory."

Sue sighs.

"You're right, honey. We're just worried about you, and we don't want you to leave for college or anything, but of course. It's time, it's due for you both actually, to get out of here and explore the rest of the world. Your dad would be very proud of both of you."

She starts crying, but not the sad and sappy type, the more happy and nostalgic type. Both Leah and Seth step forward and give her a long and tight hug.

"I know you'll get in," Seth says to his sister over their mother's shoulder. "I hope I can leave soon too. I want to settle down, go to school, finish my education and become a vet. And I want to find a girl, not necessarily do the imprint thing, but just have a normal crush. Then I will marry her, come back here or somewhere close, we will get a house and we will live together. I hope I'll never end up divorcing her."

They all laugh.

"You're so sentimental, Seth!" Leah scoffs and ruffles his hair with her hand. He groans and slaps her hand away, still grinning. "And you're so grumpy too, which is so cute!" she continues.

Seth backs off with his hands in a defence position. "Come on, let's see how cute I am," he yells and grins. He knows that even though his sister is smaller and sometimes tougher than he, he's bigger, taller and stronger. At least in the wolf form.

"No!" Sue interrupts them before the play fight can start, "I forbid you to play fight in this house. You can destroy my beloved house."

"So we can fight outside then?" Leah raises an eyebrow. Sue glares at her.

" _No,_ " the mother of two says sternly. "Not ever. Now, Seth, you go ahead with your sister to the Cullen's so she can talk with Jacob. And both of you behave. When you come back, you will both help me out with the cooking for tomorrow's camp fire. It might your sister's last in a long time."

* * *

"Zachery? That's an unusual name."

Jacob shakes his massive, warm hand while smiling to this new human.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not _that_ unusual, most people just cut their names shorter, like I. That's why you can call me Zach."

"Jacob Black." An expression of recognition flees over Zachery's face.

"Aha, you're the mysterious boyfriend," he says. "I've heard a lot about you. Glad we could meet."

"Indeed. How do you know the Cullen's?" Jacob's curiosity is visible in his face.

"I've known Isabella since kindergarten. We grow up in the same street and then my family moved to California, but we kept in touch. And we've been updating each other ever since about how our lives going. I've never met the other Cullen's before yesterday evening. Though Isabella told me that only her and her husband and Renesmee are living there now."

"Oh yeah, I see. The rest of them are here on vacation."

"In April?" Zachery doesn't sound like he believes Jacob.

"Yeah, it's a weird family."

Renesmee slaps him for that comment and they both grin. Then, out from the woods of all things in the world, comes to people. Zachery sees them and he immediately understands that these two are also from the reservation La Push. They're Indians, having the same skin colour as Jacob. And approximately the same clothing taste too: shorts and t-shirts, but barefoot.

"Leah, Seth," Jacob turns to great his friends, and Zachery back off, thinking this must be an important and private conversation. The way the looks on their faces are, tells him enough.

"I'm going to head back to the house," he tells Renesmee who nods.

"I'll go with you," she says and they turn to go to the front porch.

"Why do you call my mum for Isabella?"

"Isn't that her name?"

"It is, but she prefers Bella, just like you preferring only Zach."

Zachery shrugs. "I've just known her as Isabella in all this time, and I don't prefer someone saying Zach to me, but no one cares enough to use a millisecond more to pronounce my whole name, so I just have given in. I'd like it if people start speaking to me as Zachery, rather than only Zach. But okay, I'll try to say Bella from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what's going on? You two seem pretty serious." Jacob closes in on his pack members of five years. "Something happened?"

"My sister's going to ask you about something important," Seth explains, sounding happy and careless as always.

"Shoot," Jacob tells Leah.

Leah doesn't answer. She has frozen on her spot and looks straight at someone behind Jacob with her eyes wide open. She feels as her breath has stopped and she can actually hear her heart is pounding hard. She doesn't blink. Both Seth and Jacob looks at her and then both understand what's happening. Leah is imprinting. Seth looks at Zachery and Jacob still stares at Leah. He has never seen this expression before.

Normally she's cold, short in her sentences and she doesn't spread out her feelings or thoughts, not even when they're in wolf shape together. She laughs now and then, she smiles more often than before, but still not as much as she did before the whole Sam and Emily thing. Now Leah looks stunned. Shocked. Hurt. In love. Excited.

"No way!" Seth yells out. He snaps his fingers right in front of Leah's eyes and she flinches. "Leah, you did not just do that?"

"I think I did." Her voice is so low and uncertain. She's trembling.

"Leah, not now, _do not phase now!_ " Jacob commands her and Leah feels the urge to restrict him, but she can't.

"Tell me again," she pleads and looks at Jacob. Fear and ignorance are visible in her face; her eyes are still wide open. She breathes loud and fast. "I can't change now! I _won't_ do it now. It's not the time for me to imprint."

"Leah, I _forbid_ you to phase now in front of everyone. Come with me. Seth, you go back to the others, and tell them what happened. They need to know. Tell my dad too, and your mum."

"Got it." Seth sends his sister one last worried glance before running off toward La Push while peeling of his t-shirt.

"Leah, come with me," Jacob orders, his voice is still so harsh. Leah follows him a hounded feet into the woods. "Let's phase."

Leah turns around and takes off her clothes while Jacob does the same. They all dislike the naked part, especially since there are now three female shape shifters: Leah, Annie and Nicole. None of the female shape shifters have imprinted on someone before today.

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"Like hell,"_ Leah replies. _"I came to you to ask for permission to leave. I've already sent out my college application. I didn't plan this. I can't stay here anymore, Jacob! I'm tired, I'm hurt, I'm confused and I am trying to not be a…burden or a bitch. Neither Sam's pack nor yours deserve to listen to my pathetic thoughts anymore. I've been here too long and all I want to do, is leave for a while. Finding myself, maybe fall in love, not to imprint on someone."_

 _"Leah, stop right now,"_ Jacob interrupts. " _Okay, yes, you've been awful to hang out with after all that shit with Sam and Emily, but as you now understand even better, it wasn't anyone's fault, and Sam couldn't help it, just like you can't help this imprinting happening with Zachery. Second, yeah, after that, when you tried to accept it, everything else was bullshit and drama,_ and _many others started impingent too. I remember you telling me that if any of us imprinted, we wouldn't be heart-broken anymore, but I did and you didn't, and when you didn't, you figured out to continue your life, even with every other imprinting thing happening around you."_

 _"Jacob, I was jealous, I was a bitch. I'm less a bitch now, I want to change my life and my surroundings, and now, today, when I finally got the nerve to ask you, this happens! What kind of fucked up world is this? We all know what this means. It means that we two will end up together. Not that I hate the thought, but I really wish that I could fall in love without the fucking imprint shit!"_

Leah starts pacing around Jacob as she talks.

 _"I understand."_

 _"Do you? Do you really understand, Jake? I don't want to be together with that human only because I have to. The imprint will tell me that I should start hanging out with this guy, you know, get to know him and then, when we're good friends, this shitty imprint pull will force me to kiss him and he will not refuse. He feels it too. And he will suffer from all of this. The supernatural things, those aren't for him, and it isn't right putting him through all this!"_

 _"Leah, relax! The imprint will make him stronger, you know that. Look at Emily and Kim, or look at my sister. They're stronger now, not as humans, but as imprints: they too will live a little longer, they have our magic in their veins. But he hasn't! Don't you get that? He isn't a tribe member, obviously, and he doesn't deserve this."_

 _"You mean,_ you _don't deserve this."_

Leah stops pacing. She growls out loud in frustration. Now her thought s and feelings are mixed, she doesn't even care that Embry and Quil and her brother too are listening quietly.

 _"I don't deserve to have a human as an imprint. I don't like the imprint, I don't want to be forced to hang out with someone, and if I give in for the pull, I would be delusional. And so will he. We both feel it already now. He can sense this whole thing, though he doesn't understand or suspect anything yet, I know he feels it. And I know it hurts avoiding your imprint or otherwise. I know that, I've seen it, I've felt it. But I just don't want to do this. This guy, he's ruining my life! He's coming here and destroys my future and my new life I was trying to get. How can I ever leave now when every stupid nerve of me, just want to head back and kiss that fuck face?"_

 _Stop pacing around,_ Jacob yells! _Listen, this is how it works. You can try to deny it, you can try to avoid the imprint and stay away from him. It is easier now as you two haven't met, but after a while, it'll be harder. He will, as you said, feel something too. He will feel an urge to come to La Push or to search you up. That's how the bond works, that's how we grow stronger and can keep protecting our families and land and humans. It's always been that way."_

 _"Yeah, well, it's seems to a little old school thing. We're in 2016!"_ Leah's jaw is tight.

 _"Anyway, this day,_ that _guy, it all ruined everything!"_

Leah takes off and everyone asks their Alpha if they should follow or leave her be.

 _"Leave her be,"_ Jacob tells his pack. _"When she comes back, she can deal with this in her own way, if she wants help, she'll tell us."_

/

The second day Zachery wakes up in the mansion like house, it's quiet. He can't hear anything or anyone inside or outside of the house. First he looks at his phone. Time's 9.30 a.m., and not even the baby's up? That can't be right. Then he jumps in the shower. He thinks about yesterday's event and the reasons for it. Something had happened, but what exactly? When he turned and went back to the house with Renesmee, he felt a weird sensation, a feeling of shock, passion, hurt, guilt, frustration and a strangely enough, heart-broken.

And all these feelings came so strongly and so sudden, within a timeframe of five minutes. It was weird, but Zachery suspects that it wasn't his feelings. He had no reason to feel like that, but who else could it be? His body, his feelings.

 _I'm going crazy,_ he decides, _talking to myself is one thing – and I've heard it's somehow healthy, but denying feelings and implanting that they're not mine; now that's insane._

"Zachery? You hungry?"  
Zachery jumps and his heart skips a beat.

"Oh my… Wow, child. You know the art of sneaking up on someone, don't you? And…I am a bit hungry, yes. Thank you."

Edward and Bella take up space in the other couch and snuggle into each other.

"Did you sleep well?" Bella asks and Zachery nods, plastering on a smile.

"Yeah, I did so. Where were you, by the way? When I woke up, no one was here."

"Oh, we just came back from the store. Forgot that you're allergic to gluten, so we had to store something else."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the extra," Zachery apologises, but both Edward and Bella blow it away.

"It's no problem," Edward insists. "And now Renesmee can practice her cooking skills. She's not like her mum in that area."

"I can hear you!" their daughter shouts back. "And I haven't poisoned anyone."

"So far," a booming voice comes from the kitchen. Zachery leans back to see into the kitchen. The huge guy, Emmett, is in the kitchen and he helps Rosalie to carry the food paper bags.

"So far?" Zachery repeats, glancing nervously at Bella. She just smiles.

"No worries, Zach, she's a good cook, better than others on her age. I promise."

 _I could survive on fruit and cereal and milk,_ Zachery remarks for himself as he hears the vent go on and something fry in the pan.

"I'm looking forward to the breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's weird, strange actually. And he's unique, just like you. I can't hear you, but at least Alice and Jasper can use their gifts on you. But with this friend of yours, none of us can use our gift on him. I bet that not even Nessie can use her gift on him."

"He might increase that gift of his if he became one of us. Of course, that's not happening," Bella quickly adds. "Zach doesn't know the first thing about all of this. He just knows that we have a daughter and about our family, but he doesn't know that the wolves."

"Speaking of wolves." Edward looks uncomfortable.

"What?" Bella wants to know. "What happened? Someone got hurt or have they gotten a new member?"

"Well, no, and yeah. Someone got kind off hurt, but no, no new member."

"Edward, tell me what happened, please."

"Leah imprinted," he tells her.

Bella freezes. She's shocked. But then she smiles.

"Oh really? How nice! Maybe she'll finally get happy, she really deserves that." When Edward doesn't look so happy, her smile disappears. "And what's the bad news?"

"Well… Leah had planned her future," he explains, sounding sad, "she just applied to college and she was ready to leave La Push for a while. You know, after all what happened and all she's come to terms with, it's still hard. She still blames herself for Harry's death, and she's not a fan of us because what we caused on the tribe people. But even though she's not bitter anymore, she's sad and she's tired. All she wants is to get away from here, get an education and fall in love. Not imprint on someone. She thinks that she will, after a while, give in for the imprint pull and she will befriend him and then she will get delusional because of the imprint thing – you know – what it makes her feel and think. It changes you, we all know it, and she's not just seen it, but felt it. Countless times. Leah doesn't want to be like that, she wants to choose and she wants nothing to do with him."  
Edward pauses.

"Who is her imprint?" Bella asks slowly, her voice rising. She thinks she knows the answer, but she can't get herself to say his name. "Edward, would you please tell me? Is it…him?"

Her husband looks defeated down. "Yeah, it is. It's Zachery."

/

The Elders were informed. Sam's pack knew everything now too. And so did their imprints. Leah left town and she hasn't come back. Within the first night, she shifted to human form and she hasn't phased back.

Jacob told Seth to back off.

 _"She will come home when she's ready. The imprint will force her back and the two of them have to make a decision."_

 _"Leah never wanted to fall in love like that! She wanted to have a crush, fall in love and getting a boyfriend – maybe a husband. But not as an imprint. We both know that. But, if he refuses her, the imprint will make them at least friends or something, they will stay in touch, they will want to see and talk to each other. You know how hard Paul tried with your sister, and how you felt his suffering. Or that time when Renesmee was angry and she wanted you gone – you left, but she still wanted you and you felt that, but you couldn't go back because she dint's want you too. I see the problems with imprinting and I know how I changes people. Sometimes it seems like you have no choice at all. You can't deny your imprint anything and it's you that suffers the most."_

After that, Jacob had tried to stay away from both Seth and Sue. He mostly talked with his girlfriend, Bella and Edward and Zachery. Zachery seemed to be real nice and honest guy, also a handy-man he found out when the house alarm broke and he fixed it within an hour.

Carlisle and Esme spoke with him a little about the imprint before they went back to live in Canada, and Alice and Jasper stayed in Texas in Jasper's fancy two-floors apartment in a skyscraper. Emmett and Rosalie though, were still in Forks, only because of Renesmee. They'd stay one month before leaving and coming back on Bella's birthday and Renesmee's too of course, and then they'd all move away and find a new place. They've been in Forks too long, they all knew it. Then he needed to either leave with them, leaving all of his responsibility to either Leah – if she stayed in La Push – or order his pack to join Sam's and to run with him for as long as he was gone. That wasn't a great option, but it was the only one. He knew he couldn't leave Renesmee, and he knew that Embrey couldn't leave Claire. It was inevitable that someone had to leave. La Push would then have one Alpha.

"Jake, why you're looking so worried?" Renesmee comes up and gives her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek. "Is it Leah and Zachery? You know, I think they're going to become friends and then a couple, because they do fit together."

"I don't think Leah would like hearing that, especially if she's in a bad mood."

"Me neither, but I look at the facts. She can try do deny her feelings and the imprint pull, but both you and I know it won't go long until it hurts too much and they both will suffer from it. And it's not just poor Leah. Zachery's suffering too now, but he doesn't even know why. I hear him talking to himself and he's saying he's turning crazy. Yesterday night he mumbled something about a hospital. I got Jasper to check him out."

"You… What?" Jacob says surprised.

"Yeah, he told me that Jenks would be ready with his file within this week."

"Nessie, do you really think that Zachery did something weird or was mentally ill before? Or…what is it that you're trying to say?"

She shakes her head. "I just don't know him and neither do any of us. Mum hasn't seen him since he moved away, and she did admit that he's changed."

"And since Edward can't read his thoughts or Alice sees his future and Jasper can't feel his feelings, you're all invading his private life. Nessie, that's harsh. And wrong. Some people might have an upsetting or difficult past that they'd like to keep to themselves. Zachery can't know about this, but if you start asking questions, he will suspect something's up. He's a bright guy."  
"You're saying that I'm just rude and can't talk to someone without blowing the cover?" Renesmee wants to know. She looks irritated and sounds sad.

"Of course not," Jacob insists, "but you have to admit that we have no reason or right to dig into his past like that. If he did do something illegal, he might have gotten punished for it and now it's over. Or if he struggled with something and he got help, or wrote himself into a mental hospital, that's over too, and we can't make him talk about it! We shouldn't even know something about that if he doesn't want us to. That's all I'm saying. Don't be mad, please."

He scoops her up in his lap. Renesmee shrugs his arms off stands up.

"I just want to know if there's something I can do. This isn't healthy for neither Leah or Zachery, can't you see that?"

"But it isn't our business either," Jacob argues back. He hear her parents arrive. _Oh, great. Just what I need – another one to yell at me. Like they would ever listen to me. Why am I always the bad guy?_

"Cause one day you'll marry my daughter," Edward hisses in a low voice so no one else can hear him, "but what happened here?" He raises his voice and looks back and forth at his daughter and one day to be son-in-law.

 _Why don't you just check my head, or hers?_

Edward snarls. A warning.

Zachery's suddenly shows up with a book in his hand, looking both confused and frightened.

"What's going on? Who made that sound?"

Everyone stiffens before losing up and go back to their 'normal' human life, trying to act like humans.

"We're just discussing something. And I made that sound. I've practiced on doing it," Edward says calmly, "just in case I need to make myself clear."

Zachery seems like he doubts Edward. His eyes dart to Bella who only shrugs and gives him a bright smile.

 _Poor guy: using their so called 'charm' to avoid any obstacles,_ Jacob comments. He sees Edward giving him an angry glance in the corner of his eye.

/

"She's back."

"Leah?"

"Yeah, she came home last night around three and just collapsed on the sofa. I don't think she's eaten much since she left."

"Tell me when she's awake," Jacob says in a clipped tone and he hangs up. "The lone wolf has returned," he informs the rest of the Cullen's. Zachery is in Seattle with Rosalie and Alice. Jasper and Alice came back some days later when they heard about Leah imprinting, and so did Carlisle and Esme. They wanted to stay close and to observe this unique phenome where the first female wolf imprinting. It's been almost two weeks since Leah left. Alice and Rosalie forced Zachery with them to Seattle so they could go shopping and introduce him to the city. Since he arrived, he has only been in Forks and twice in Port Angeles. Tomorrow is Alice and Jaspers anniversary – they have to celebrate that of course, and they invited both packs and their imprints, alongside every other tribe family member who knows about wolves and vampires, alongside with Zachery, to come and join them for the evening.

Some of Sam's pack and some of Jacob's pack are going. Billy, Sue, Charlie and Zachery are the only humans who are going – ironically enough – and Seth are going alongside with Jacob. From Sam's pack, Sam and Emily alongside with Paul and Rachel – only because Billy said so and Rachel told Paul to join.

"Will she come to the event tomorrow?" Esme asks. All of the vampires are busy hanging up decorations, cooking and cleaning, setting up tables and chairs for the party tomorrow.

"I doubt it," Jacob says, trying to be as discreet as possible. He doesn't want to hurt the vampire woman's feelings.

"Oh…but if you see her, tell her that she is more than welcome to join in. We have plenty of food."

"Of course, it's very kind of you."

"Nonsense." Esme smiles, waving it away before running outside with the lights she has in her hands.

"Nessie, are you here?" Jacob shouts. He can smell her before he sees her coming downstairs.

"Right here," she sings. Her face lights up in happiness when she sees him. "What's up? I heard Leah's back home. Are you going to visit?"

Jacob shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

They kiss each other lightly before sitting down on the couch while the rest of the Cullen's are hasting from A to B with decorations and everything.

"Because now she's tired and she probably doesn't want to talk to me or anyone. I bet she wants to talk Zach, but at the same time she doesn't."

Renesmee sighs.

"How was the hunting party?" She changes subject.

"It was awesome. I knew I was faster than Sam." Jacob grins. Every month, to keep a 'friendly' relationship between the packs, Sam and Jacob decided that they pack members are going to compete like equal brothers – and when the day's over, they part as friends until next time. Sometimes though, the winner-instinct is very demanding.

"You had a race?"

"Yeah. And my pack won twice, though Leah wasn't there. I knew we could do it. How was your afternoon, Nessie?"

She shrugs. "Fine. We did a lot of decorations on their room and mum had a couple of antic stuff flown from Australia. It came do us around midnight I think."

"Wow, this is going to be the best anniversary party in history. I've noticed that when you people are supposed to throw a party, you don't stop midways to think if something's necessary," he teases.

/

"Leah, you up yet?" Her response is a groan. Seth pokes his sister and back off when her hand shoots to the side to hit him. "You missed."

"Go away, Seth. I'm tired."

"You're confused and in love," he blurts out.

That he should not have said. Leah jumps out of the bed and her thin, tall body rages toward her brother. Her face is filled with hurt and anger.

"Don't call it that!" she roars. "I am not _in love_ with anyone! This stupid thing ruined my future plans and I can't leave because I feel hurt and guilty and I feel like something eating me, from the inside. I know it's just the imprint, but it hurts like hell! And that's not being in love, Seth! I know, I was in love once."

Seth looks down, showing his defiance and his apologetic side.

"The Cullen's invited us to their 20th anniversary," he announces a bit later. "But you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Leah looks pissed off still. "Is _he_ going to be there?"  
"Yes."

"Then no thanks."

She scoffs and goes back to bed, finding her PC and fires it up.

"Would you have come even if he _wasn't_ there?" Seth questioned.

"Nope," Leah countered. "Not ever. They can have their happily ever after if they want it so badly, as long as it doesn't cause any suffering for anyone else."

Seth mumbles something as he retreats to his own room. He takes off his clothes and phases.

 _"Jake, you here?"_

 _"Yes. What's going on?"_

Seth gives his Alpha the perfect detailed scene with him and his sister.

 _"She's not coming. She won't even say his name! No way that this can keep on going, this hurts her so much. And him too, I know it. I could see it on him the last time I saw him."_

 _"Seth, relax! She will come to terms with this whenever she's ready. She has suffered a lot. Zachery just has to be more patient."_

 _"How's he doing by the way? It's been a while since I actually said more than five words to that guy."_

 _"Oh, he's confused and sometimes he's speaking with himself. I believe he suspects he is crazy or something, but I haven't spoken to him much lately. We're busy decorating and stuff here."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Your mum's coming tonight?"_

 _"Yeah, and she's coming with Charlie of course."_

Seth grumbles – he can't stand the fact that theoretically police Officer Charlie Swan is his step-dad, which makes Bella his step-sister and he's kind off an uncle to Renesmee.

 _"Just try to finish high school and get the hell out of here, Seth. Like your sister. It's the best option for you both."_

 _"Thanks, Jake. I'll see you tonight."_

 _"Don't be late. And remember, suit and tie."_

Seth phases back and throws on his clothes. When he turns to go downstairs, to the kitchen because he is hungry of course, he sees Leah standing in the doorway.

"Geez! Are you spying on me? I was naked, Leah!"

Leah doesn't even flinch when she hears her brother swearing.

"I've seen you naked many times before," she reminds him, "like when you were a baby, or sometimes when you couldn't control your outbursts. Relax, I'm not going to tell everyone how your butt is."

Seth scolds her before storming past her and entering the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he sneers when Leah shows up right behind him.

"I want to talk to you. Did you speak to Jacob now?"

"Yes. Why?"  
"Did you talk about me and that guy?"

"Yes. Why?"  
Leah doesn't answer. She stomps out, furious.

"Leah, wait!" Seth's voice echoes in the empty house. "Damnit!"

* * *

Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

"Leah? What's going on? When did you come back?"

Emily is standing in the doorway. Leah has no idea why she came to Emily. Her most hatred cousin for about two years, but not now anymore: they're not best friends as they used to be before, but they are friends.

"Is Sam here?" Leah cuts to the case, ignoring the fact that she can't smell nor hear Sam. Only their son, Kenai, is with her. She can hear him breathing steady and slowly; he's sleeping.

"No." Emily looks concerned. "Is everything alright?" Leah doesn't answer and so she continues: "Sam's on patrol, he won't be back before twilight, then we're heading to the Cullen's. Are you coming?"

"Okay," she murmurs. "And no. Not ever." Leah turns and is about to leave when Emily calls out:

"Have you talked with Zach?"

Leah whirls around, leaping five feet forward within a second, facing Emily. Emily blinks, but she doesn't show any fear.

" _No,_ I haven't, nor will I! That guy ruins my whole life, my dream of leaving and my desperate wish to maybe fall in love like a normal person!"

"You can still do that, Leah," Emily protests, but Leah cuts her off.

"No, Emily, I can't, okay? Imprinting is so strong that your feelings for the other one, is so high and powerful that it feels like torture if you aren't near that special one. It hurts me. Do you get that? It hurts twice as much than when I found out about you and Sam. That was nothing compared to how I felt when I left, or how I feel now. All I want to do, or all this imprinting feeling wants to do, is to run to him and… I don't know, kiss him! But _I_ don't want to. _Me_ , as a person, _doesn't want to._ I thought I could stick around and see how happy everyone else without going nuts. After everything we've all been through, I thought I could stay here. But I can't, Emily."

Now her voice is high and pitch, she trembles, but she's not shaking like she would've if she were about to phase.

"Ah, Leah," Emily coos. She steps forward. Leah equal the distance they had by taking one step back.

"Don't come near me," she whispers. "I might be about to phase."

Emily stands on her spot. She has been scarred once, and she doesn't wish for another scar. Besides, Sam will possible kill Leah if she hurts her. But at the same time, she _knows_ that Leah isn't going to phase now. She's not shaking like she would have if she were about to phase, and Emily can't see any changes in Leah's eyes. She sighs. Opens her arms and says: "Leah, come here."

" _No!_ "

Leah trembles even worse and she breathes heavily. Tears sting in her eyes, but not a single one leaves her eyes. "This isn't fair, Emily! I was about to get away from here, I was going to change my life and myself. I would have come back without being a totally bitch or the one that everyone sees me as: 'Sam's ex-girlfriend who still is jealous and can't get over the break up.' That is who I am for people here, even after two years. And they don't know! I've been over Sam for quite a time. The worst was the betrayal and then phasing, causing my father to die! The fact that it was you he imprinted on wasn't all that bad, I knew you couldn't help it the minute I felt Sam's emotions. And when I saw and felt the other imprint too, I knew that blaming Sam was idiotic. I stopped, I really did."

Now the tears are leaving and she hulking.

"I believe you, Leah," Emily states firmly. "I really do, okay?"

"But no one else does! Not even my own brother does. I can still hear it, or feel it. The worst is over for me, for all of us. After all we did together as a pack or as a family, it helped me. I was never mad at you, but at Sam for not telling me the whole truth. And when I phased and understood the whole imprinting thing, and that this was a tribe secret, I couldn't be mad at him anymore. So I was mad at myself. But I was still hurt. It hurt so much to know that if the Cullen's hadn't been here, Sam and I would've been together. And after all this time, I've finally gotten over that too, but it doesn't change the fact that it hurt. People lied to me. They lie about me. I lie. I lied to myself, I was telling myself to get over it all – it just made everything worse to see it in Sam's head all the time. He wasn't any understanding at that time – but I don't blame him, neither was I. After all this, after so much time and everting I've seen and felt and done, I just wanted a break. And I want to finish my education. I want to achieve my goals. But now I can't do that anymore! _I can't!_ " She breaks down on the grass and sobs out all of her pain, her sorrow, and her guilt. Emily hurries down and lays her arms around her cousin's body, holding her tight and whispers comforting words in her hear. They sit out there for a good thirty minutes before Leah finally has calmed down enough. She doesn't tremble anymore, nor does she groans whenever her mind reminds her on yet another mistake she did; she's quiet and hangs her had ashamed. After another minute, Leah sniffs one last time and looks slowly to her left, meeting her cousin's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"I know," Emily soothed, "but it is okay. It will all be okay."


	5. AN

**Hey everyone!**

I am currently writing on three different stories, hence the tardienss of every story. I will post a new chapter when I get some ideas and have time to write, but the updates will not be regular.

 _Thank you all Warriors!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, this is _the_ perfect suit for you for tonight!" Alice gushes. "Rose, come over here. What should we go with? Classic black and white, right?"

Rosalie strides in. She looks at the suit and looks at Zachery, as to imagine how he will fit in it. Then she nods and smiles. Her whole blonde, beautiful posture changes from the 'ice princess' icon she's known for to a nice and warm person. Zachery  
/is stunned how she can change her appearing so quickly. It's scary.

"Yes, definitely, he'll pull that look so easy. And with a really nice tie, it has to match the suit, of course. Coal black."

"The shoes too," Alice adds, running to find Zachery a pair of shoes.

"Black and white and shoes?" Zachery sounds stressed and confused. He's never been out shopping with only girls. In fact, he's never been shopping like this before. If he wanted something, he just went and bought it and disappeared, or his mum would shop  
/and he had to stand still and have every inch on him covered in an additional layer of clothing.

"For tonight," Rosalie smiles, "most people think they look good in the classic black dress and white shirt, but few ever do. But we believe that you will pull that outfit like a handsome superstar."

"Right," Zachery mumbles. "I don't think I can afford it," he admits sheepishly, "and I kind of have an outfit for tonight."

"The shirt and the dark black jeans?" Alice shows up with tons of shoe boxes in her small arms.

"Yes," Zachery confessed.

"Not a chance that you'll be wearing that tonight, Zach. Maybe you can do it on your flight back home or something. That will make every woman fall for you. And don't worry about the money, we'll pay for it. Bella ordered us to take you out on shopping  
/– said she owed it to you after that incident that happened last week. Edward really isn't like that at normal."

Zachery shuts his mouth.

"How do you know that this will fit?"

"I can see your size from what you're wearing now, and I know how the different brands differ slightly in sizes too. Come on now, Zach, let's head to the dress room. You'll change and come out so we can look at you."

She snatches a black, sleek and modern silk tie from the hangers and gives it to Rosalie before all of them head to the dress rooms for men.

Zachery sighs. "Do I have to try everything? I thought you said that black and white was good enough."

"Sweetie, there are tons of different types of black and white. Try this." She hands him the clothes. "And when you're done, we have the shoes and the tie. Off you go."

Five minutes later Zachery opens the curtains and goes toward Alice and Rosalie who are waiting on him with a huge mirror that covers at least three feet in wide.

"This okay?" he sighs hopefully.

"It's marvellous!" Alice gushes.

"It fits him too," Rosalie marvels and they both go in circles around him and pat him here and there, gushing in wonder and awe.

"Here, take these shoes. I believe that colour will match your dress jacket." Alice hands Zachery a pair of black shoes. They smell expensive. He takes them on. Rosalie gives him the tie and takes off his dress jacket. Zachery turns to see himself  
/in the mirror whilst he's doing the tie. He only knows two different tie knots, the simple full Windsor knot, and the last one he used a whole week to learn: the Novotny knot.

"Look at that, the boy can tie ties," Rosalie voiced. "You learned that by yourself?"

"Yeah, I did." Zachery turns to the two women. He's ready for the call.

"Adorable, absolutely _perfect!_ " Alice squeals like a little girl in a candy shop. And she also jumps up and down. Zachery laughs.

 _I have to say, they're quite a show the two of them,_ he thinks for himself.

When they arrive outside of the Cullen house, Alice whispers something to her sister and they both stiffen and turn to look at Zachery who's in the backseat.

"What is it? Did we forget something? Or are we late?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just remembered that we have to polish you really nice tonight too."

"Like what exactly do you mean by polishing me?"

"Don't sounds so terrified. We'll fix your eyebrows and your hair, nothing more."

Zachery coughs. "I guess I don't have much of a choice?"

"Exactly!" both Alice and Rosalie snicker.

They walk up to the house with shopping bags filled with clothes. Zachery first thought that they were only going to buy an outfit for tonight's celebration, but he quickly figured out that the women meant for the rest of his stay. They didn't listen  
/when he said that he couldn't have more than 20 kilos of luggage on the plane back to San Francisco. Alice kept saying that they would drive him back to his apartment building where he lived with two other college guys. After that, Zachery just kept  
/his mouth shut whenever he wanted to protest.

"We're home. And hey, you people have to see what we got for Zach to wear tonight," Alice starts babbling the second they enter the front door. Everyone's in the house now: Carlisle and Esme are in the couch, sitting close to each other while watching  
/Jasper and Emmett playing on the X-box. Jacob and Renesmee are doing some homework together; Zachery didn't knew that Jacob still went to high school – Bella is sitting behind the piano and Edward's next to hear, teaching her how to play it. Theyall  
stop with what they're doing and gather around the dining table where Alice and Rosalie dump the bags, opening them and study the clothes.

"I…uh, didn't know that they would buy all of this," Zachery quickly says in self-defence when Jacob whistles and Emmett's booming bass laughter fills the whole house. Jasper nods in sympathy and kisses his wife.

"You did get a little overboard, didn't you?"

"Indeed."

"She wasn't the only one," Zachery declares, giving Rosalie a meaningful look. Her lips twist in a weak grin.

"That's how our daily life is, can you imagine that?" Jasper chuckles as Alice turns and stares him down. "But I enjoy every minute of it," he's fast to assure.

"Okay, we have two hours until the guest are arriving," Alice goes through the program, sounding excited like ever. "The first one to come is Charlie I think, but he'll come with Sue and Seth and maybe Leah comes too." She glances at Zachery before continuing:  
/"I believe the next one to come are Billy with Paul and Rachel. Jacob's already here so he will just have to shower and change. And please, shave. You're looking like a shabby dog." Jacob fakes a hurt expression. Renesmee hugs him and he smiles. "Then  
/Sam and Emily are coming with their little boy. And so we have us. All of us are here, which is perfect. The tables have a table card with a name on it. Don't try to switch places. Then what more do we have to do?" Alice turns to the all, waiting  
/for any of them to answer.

"Uh…don't look at me," Jacob says, "as I recall, I didn't have to do anything else than shower and shave."

"And get dressed," Rosalie and Alice adds sternly.

"Yeah, that too." He drawls out.

"Actually, I think we're all set," Esme replies to her daughter's question. "We have the food ready in an hour, and you all have two hours to get ready. That's plenty of time."

"Right," Carlisle inhales and looks around. "Now, let's act civilized people. No jokes and no hints." He shoots Emmett and Jacob a knowingly look. They both look down.

"What should I do?" Zachery asks.

"Shower," Alice yells before disappearing upstairs. "And get Rosalie to help you with the hair. And yeah, you too shave."

Zachery presses his lips together and nods. Carefully his fingers caress the thin layer of beard he has gotten himself over the past month.

"Okay," he sighs out loud before taking his new suit and shoes and the tie in the bags they came from and heads upstairs. He dreads the next hours he knows he will be in the claws of the little pixy and the blonde ice princess.

Where is Bella?


	7. Chapter 7

"Zachery's going to be there, but you don't have to talk to him."

"If I see him, this imprint thingy will make me talk to him, it'll make me _want_ to talk to him and spend time with this guy. But _I_ don't want to."

"How do you know? Maybe it's not just the imprint, maybe some ordinary human part of you, are curious and wants to get to know the guy?"

"I'm not." Leah shakes her head no, and Seth gives up.

"Okay," he accepts Leah's stubbornness and walk out of her room. "But get ready, don't look at the guy and don't react when he speaks to you. Mum will have a fist if you're not ready when she comes back with Charlie."

An hour later, they arrive at the Cullen house. Leah's tapping her foot. She's nervous, but at the same time she can feel herself relaxing: now she's closer to her imprint than she has been since the first time she saw him. Charlie and Seth leave the  
car.

"You okay, sweetie?" Sue asks Leah, looking closely at her. Her daughter looks anxious, but her eyes are glittering of excitement. "You've been quiet since we left the house, and you're still tapping your foot. You haven't done that since you did your  
final exams in high school."

"I'm fine," Leah mumbles.

"You're not. Talk to me," Sue pleads.

Leah sighs.

"I just don't want to meet him, but at the same time I want to. It's confusing because I'm feeling like the imprint feeling are controlling me and as much as I want to avoid it, I can't change the fact that I now feel like I _want_ to hang with  
him. Which I didn't until right now!"

Sue sighs too.

"I'm glad you father couldn't phase," she finally says. Leah looks surprised at her mum, but before she can ask why, a knock on the window makes them both jump.

"You two coming?" Charlie asks. He looks stressed. This is the second time he will see all of the Cullen's after they moved.

"Sure." Sue smiles. She meets her daughter's look and says: "Just go with your heart, that is what _really_ tells you what you want to, not your brain or the imprint."

"Thank you. I love you, mum."

Sue smiles again and they leave the car. The Cullen house looks so beautiful and wonderful. There are lights hanging from the roof, from the trees and from the banister that stretches around the whole first floor. There are rose petals in red, pink, violet  
and white. There were everywhere on the floor. Leah can smell so many different things: food, people, perfume, wood, flowers and a mixture of something harsh and honey sweet, with an aroma of drowsiness you feel at summertime, but not like you want  
to sleep. Leah inhales the smell, closes her eyes. It's so good. The longer she smells it, the longer her brain's trying to fixate on the different smells. It's almost like the sweet smell tastes like honey and the harsh smell is more like a bitter  
winter with icy wind. She smiles to herself.

"Leah, are you coming or not?" Seth's voice breaks through the almost dizzying feeling of pleasure and calmness.

"What? Oh…yeah, sure." Leah starts walking and as she opens her eyes, she hits someone and almost trips over. However,apair of strong handsgrabs her before she falls and she gasps in shock.

"Sorry," she apologises. She looks in a pair of emerald green eyes. She freezes.

Zachery is holding her. It was him she bumped into, it was him that caught her before she fell and made a fool out of herself in a house filled with vampires. Her instincts kicks in. Her only thought is to get Zachery out of danger, away from all the  
damn leeches, even though she _knows_ they would never hurt him, even though she knows he's been living in that house for several days and will be staying there for some more days.

She ignores that and stands up, dragging him after her. He says something in protest, but she doesn't listen. All she thinks about is to leave with him. The well-known heat is coming back and she snarls at Jacob when appears right in front of her.

"Leah, _stop_."

It's the Alpha who's speaking, but at the same time, it's easier to not follow order: her imprint is in _danger_. She rushes Zachery past Jacob, but Jacob grabs her arm, forcing her to let go of Zachery.

"Let go of me!" she yells and pushes Jacob. He stands still.

"Stop now! You're making a scene, we don't need this now. Think, Leah. Clear your head. No one will hurt him, you know that. The only one who can is you."

Leah freezes.

" _What_?" she hisses through gritted teeth. She's shaking now, more visible. Zachery comes back, looking extremely confused. His eyes dart from Leah and to Jacob and then back to Leah. They're standing on the front porch and everyone else is looking  
at them, even those who are not supernatural creatures.

"Uh…you know that we got some fans down there," Zachery speaks up, sounding unsure about what to do. He points at the ground beneath them where the tables are sat up in the backyard. Roses and other types of flowers shower the ground, coming from small  
containers that are hidden in the threes surrounding the open place.

"I'm out of here," Leah growls. She shoves Jacob's shoulder pretty hard when he steps to side in order to stop her.

"Don't go, Leah. Nothing big happened."

Jacob's words don't seem to work and she brushes pass him and a highly confused Zachery who blinks and stares after her before looking at Jacob.

"It's okay," Jacob says reassuringly.

 _How does he expect the others to hear him from that distant?_

"Where is shegoing?" Zachery asks. He gets a shrug for an answer. "You're not going after her?"

"No, she won't like that."

"Fine …"

 _I'll go then._ Zachery rushes past Jacob and leaps down the wooden staircase and sees a glimpse of Leah's long raven black hair disappearing around the corner.

"Hey, hang on, Leah!"

He runs around the corner and almost trips on Leah as she stood still and waits for him, stoned faced.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Her voice is much softer that Zachery expected, considering the facial expression.

"Where you're going? The party has barely started."

"I'm not a party person," Leah mumbles, trying to avoid Zachery's gaze.

"Oh, me neither," he smiles. "But I saw that we're sitting next to each other at the table so we can suffer together."

"I don't think so."

Zachery furrows his eyebrows.

"Why not?" he wonders out loud, "and by the way, what happened out there? You know it wasn't your fault that you fell, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for the…troubles I've caused."

Leah sounds almost depressed.

"Yeah, no…Whatever."

"Exactly! Whatever, that's the spirit. Hey, are you into cars?"

Leah's face lightens up. She got an excuse to be with her imprint. But then the more logical part of her brain wakes up and roars _NO_ to her.

"Uh…Not very. I mean, most of the guys I hang out with like to fix cars and drive them way too fast, and I like to drive too, but I'm not very familiar with the parts of a car."

"No need to. You want to see my car? I didn't build it like I wished, but I fixed mostly of it before I sent to a car shop. I had to; I needed this car to get down here," he explains, waving his hand.

"Oh," is all Leah manages to say.

"Well…You want to see it? It's just an offer, a free one too." He gins like a little boy. Leah's stomach flutter slightly and she just nods. Zachery turns and takes Leah to the Cullen's garage. Most of the cars there are worth half a million each; the  
cheapest vehicle in that garage is probably Bella's old bike that she had Jacob fix last year. The most expensive one, according to Zachery, is the Aston Martin, the blood red Ferrari and the Alice's Porsche 911.

"So this is my ride." Zachery points at the sleek night blue car. It's a Mercedes Benz, Leah notices, but more than that she can't tell.

"It's nice," she says, and she really means it. She walks around the car and sees some letters on the back of the car. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that into car as Jacob is. You mind telling me what kind of car this is? I know it's a Mercedes."

"Of course, no problem." Zachery leans on the front passenger door, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "This is my Mercedes Benz CLA 250 4matict," he smiles. "Take a look in here. You see, I like when the cars are nice and comfortable, but  
sleek and not too noisy. However, I dislike the German's use of such things a leather seats and so on. This one is with faux leather, I'm just saying: fur and leather is just plain horrible. Though I can see the point if the animal's dead because  
of the meat. If you slaughter animals only because you want their fur or leather, I'll never speak to you again." He looks serious.

"Don't worry," Leah says and she smiles a little, "I'm totally on your side. I'll even help you hide the body."


	8. Chapter 8

While on their way back home, Leah reflects on the tonight's events: what she feels about Zachery and what she thinks of him. What does the imprint wants and what does she really wants? Mentally she listed up the pros and cons of just hanging out with Zachery. The pros were simple: the imprint _wants_ it to happen. Also Zachery is, after all, not a bad guy. Even without the imprint, Leah is confident that if she'd met Zachery and they've started to talk, she'd like him as a potential friend. Third, and last, she has no other places to go actually. Then the cons: the imprint will make her suffer, and Zachery will too, even though he won't know the reasons for his it. Second, she doesn't have any other places to leave. When she thought about it earlier, all she wanted was to head for college just to get away from La Push and everything. But what then? She doesn't know what she wants to do after college, she barely knows what she wants to study and that's why she chose majoring in sociology. So after some years in college, after getting her degree, what will she do? The last con is that she will probably not be able to stop phasing because of the imprint. And by still phasing, she has to be a part of the pack if she wants to phase and run whenever she feels like it. She will hear Jacob's pack every time she phases, and they will know everything that's going on in her life far away.

"Leah, we're home. Come on, wake up!" Seth pokes his big sister in the side and Leah jolts awake with a gasp. "Sorry, I had to wake you up."

"It's fine. I'll just go and lay down for a while before I go patrolling."

"No, you won't," Seth says as they walk to their house. "I've already texted Jacob. I told him that I'll swap with you. So now I'll just run double."

"Seth, no. You don't have to that, I won't let you."

"Too late. And yeah, I know I don't have to, but _you_ have to sleep. I know you haven't been able to sleep much, because of…that thing." He's a bit nervous about mentioning the imprint and Zachery to her. She might snap at him.

Leah doesn't answer, but she sighs and gives her brother a grateful nod before stomping to the second floor. Seth can hear his sister hitting the bed and almost immediately falling asleep. She snores ever so slightly. He chuckles.

/

Zachery sits in the kitchen on a bar stool, drinking his protein shake. Jasper and Alice are in the kitchen too, while the rest of the family is gone. Jasper said something about driving back to deliver some tables they've borrowed for the party. Though Zachery barely spoken to any of them, he feels comfortable anyway, much thanks to Jasper.

"So, Zachery," Alice begins, looking excited as a little girl in a shopping mall, "I saw you run off with Leah."

Zachery arches an eyebrow. _What is this little pixie's_ real _intention now?_

"U-uh? I did not run off, I just ran after her. She seemed to be upset about something. I think it was something that Jake said, but anyway. I just took her to see my car, trying to lighten up her mood."

"Man, you're _so_ into her," Jasper laughs. Alice giggles too. Zachery stops drinking. He places the bottle down and stares at the two of them.

"Am not! I was just trying to be a human person," he defends himself.

Jasper nods a couple of times, but his facial expression tells Zachery that he clearly doesn't believe him.

"Oh, look at you," Alice giggles, "blushing and everything."

"I don't blush!"

"You're wrong, you're droing it now."

"I'm not blushing!"

"You so are, bro," Jasper insists. He and Alice laugh again. Zachery just sigh, he gives up. Rather to argue with them, he lifts his bottle and takes a sip of his shake. Jasper wrinkles his nose. He can smell whatever it is in that shake, and he doesn't like it.

"Man, what in the world are you chugging down?"

"It's a protein shake, mixed with my meds. You want one?" Zachery points to a circular box labelled _STAR NUTRION_. "It's Swedish," he says jovially.

"Ah, no thanks," Jasper excuses, "I'm not taking any chances on stuff like that."

"It's not dangerous," Zachery insists.

"It sure looks like it."

"It's because of my meds."

Alice cuts the boys off by singing out: "Oh, they're back."

Zachery looks around. He didn't hear a car or anyone walking on any porch.

"How do you know?"

"I can see them." Alice points out through the window. And, yeah, she's right, there they are. All of them come walking with huge grins on their faces.

"Why are they coming from the woods if they've been driving back with the tables?" Zachery asks, looking back and forth Jasper and Alice. Alice looks bewildered at her husband who opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Carlisle and Esme are the first to enter the house through the backdoor of the kitchen. They greet Zachery, Jasper and Alice.

"Where did you all go?" Zachery asks Carlisle.

"Went to deliver some tables we borrowed," Carlisle says.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" Esme looks at her daughter.

"Yeah, she did. But she also said that you were coming back…from the woods. I just saw you all pouring out from there. That's where the river is, isn't? Edward and Emmett took me there once."

"Oh…Yeah."

Then they're all in the house. Renesmee greets Zachery with a hug and her usual shining smile.

"So…?" Zachery looks at Carlisle. He looks at Edward who looks at his wife and then he steps forward and says: "Zachery, what we're going to say now, is confidential. You are not allowed to speak or even mention it amongst others who are not in this family. Only us and Jacob's friends."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Edward, what are you doing?" Isabella looks intense at her husband. He says something real quick and so low that not even Zachery can hear him. Did he whisper so fast?

Isabella doesn't look happy, but she sighs and nods. "Okay," she mumbles. Then she looks at me with her kind eyes. "Zachery," she says, "I want you to know about me, about this family. And you're the only one who can know, okay? You can't tell anyone about this."

"This…what?"

"I'll tell you in a second. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone else about what we're going to tell you." She looks so serious that Zachery just nods.

"Okay, yes, I promise I won't tell anyone. But why not?"

"Because…it's not safe for you to know," Carlisle admits.

"Then shouldn't you _not_ tell me?" Zachery looks sceptical at his friend.

"You're right, we shouldn't, but I think that for you knowing will be better than not knowing. Considering…uh, recent events," Edward fills in. "But even though you're not supposed to know and we will tell you everything, it will protect you too. Just remember, this is not a joke."

"And we won't hurt you," Esme adds softly.

Upon hearing that last sentence, Zachery's flies up and backs away from them all.

"Hang on," he says, "you're going to hurt me _if_ I say something. This something that you all know about and I _have_ to know about, even though it's supposed to be a secret for my. A secret I should know about for my own best?"  
"No, we will not hurt you," Carlisle says.

"Oh yeah? But you can, can't you? I know there's something off with all of you, I can see it. Everyone can. But I've chosen not to question it. Even though you've changed too, Isa." Zachery looks at his friend. "I knew something has happened, but I'm not the person to ask question about it, that's just wrong and I won't ti pry in your private lives."

"Good, but now's the time for you to hear everything so we can protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Zachery shouts out.

"From those who doesn't want you to know," Edward deadpans.

Zachery looks at him like he's crazy.

"Well…I'm sure those guys do have a damn good reason for me _not_ knowing. I apologize for the bad expression, Mrs Cullen," he adds to Esme. She just shrugs.

"They do, but in this case, it's critical that you're aware of our secret, of our identity. Now…please, seat down with us, Zach," Isabella pleads.


	9. Chapter 9

Zachery groans. His head is sizzling and he blinks and yawns. He's so tired, but he hasn't fallen asleep yet because he's too interested and curious. This has been the most crazy and exciting night in his whole life. Vampires? And shapeshifters? And what the hell…vegan-vampires like the Cullen family. That's a private joke, but he understood it anyway. They don't hunt humans. They hunt animals, hence the constant shifting of their eye colour, and they don't sleep and they don't eat. They don't burn up in the sun. However they feel some kind of pain to a low level, and if they're too long in the sun, the sun will tire them easily and they'll become thirsty and then weak. Some of these family members possess a "talent" as they call it. A supernatural power they can control and, in some cases expand as they wish with some training. But none of them, not one single of those with a talent can use them on him! And that's highly unusual considering he's human. Throughout the night, Zachery hears everyone's story. Every one of them ends bad; they die of course, but their new life isn't that bad. They found their soulmate, and in Isabella's case: she always wanted to become a vampire.

"Zachery? How do you feel? I mean, what do you think about this?" Isabella asks nervously. She has been watching his every single move this night.

"How do I feel?" he repeats. "Well, Isabella, I feel very sleepy. But I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up believing all this is a dream."

"It's not a dream," she says and smiles. "I know how you feel. I had to figure it out and then I had to drag out every fact from him." She nods with her chin toward her husband who chuckles a bit.

"True," he murmurs.

"Just one final question," Zachery says, frowning, "you all say that this isn't safe for me to know because humans aren't supposed to know anything about vampires and if they do, these Italian guys will hunt me down and kill me."

"Yeah," Carlisle says, "the Volturi doesn't accept others to know who are mortals, unless they're working for them. The only reason that Bella weren't changed the same moment they met her, was because of Alice. She always had a vision of Bella becoming one of us, so for their leader, it didn't matter as long as it happened very soon. Which it did."

"So for me, who's now in a constant danger of being hunted and killed, and not changed to a vampire," Zachery says, trying to get all the pieces to fit, "why should I know about this? Isn't not-knowing my best option for surviving?"

"It is," Carlisle says, sounding a bit sad, "but in this case it isn't. I'm sorry, Zachery, but the moment you stepped into this house, all of our scents are now on you. And they'll smell it. Even though it disappears after some days, if you'd met their leader, he'd know every thought you've ever had in your in your whole life, because that's his talent."

"But you just said that your talents doesn't work on me." _Now I'm really confused._

"True, but still, we don't know why or in which degree this immunity works. And even so if Aro, their leader, couldn't read your thoughts, he'd probably kill you or change you. And if you're changed by him, you'd live under his rules."

"Wow…just…wow."

Then there's this peacefully silence and Zachery sighs.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now before I collapse," he announces, "because that would have been a bit embarrassing. So…What happens tomorrow? Or, like, later today is the more correct thing to say."

Everyone looks at Isabella. She shifts in her chair.

"Well, it depends," she says slowly. She looks at Zachery. "What do you want to do? You want to know more about us. Some of us have some great stories to tell, and I know how you're really into war stories. I bet Jasper can tell you something about that."

Jasper smiles in agreement. He nods eagerly.

"Uh…I don't know. I was thinking more about how should I continue living my life? Will it be me constantly looking over my shoulder to see if there's a vampire coming after me who wants to kill me? I…Isa, I've going back to college in the fall. How am I supposed to know how to defend myself? No, you know what?" he adds and looks at Jasper and Emmett, "you all just told me that a mortal doesn't stand a chance against one of you. I can get killed in my sleep or on the subway or while I'm in class and no one will notice. Because, apparently, you're heightened senses, reflexes and other abilities make you all impossible to see or hear if you want to."

"Zachery! Calm down, of course we're not going to let you die," Isabella cuts her friend's panicked rambled off. "We're coming with you. We'll tag along and keep you with company and we'll make sure no other vampire will harm you."

"That was…not very reassuring, Isabella," Zachery scowls. "I won't have any of you fighting for me, least of all dying. That's not fair. And I'm not a person you should die for. Look at you all. You're having the time of your lives. You're with the persons you love most of all. I'm not going to take that away from anyone."

Zachery stands up and grabs his bottle. It's empty now.

"Look, Zachery, you're not in a constant danger now. The Italians doesn't know about you and they have no reason to check out how it is going in the US. They do have some guards, but they are just nomads; they like cities with many humans so they can feed well without any police getting too suspicious."

"Ah-ah, I see," Zachery mumbles. "Whatever, I'm sure I'll be fine anyway. Sorry for the freaking out part."

"It's fine, Zach," Isabella assures him.

"Yeah, I'm more surprised over the fact that you didn't seem to be scared or anything when we told you about us and what we can do," Emmett says. "I hoped you'd be pissing in your pants!" He roars of laughter.

" _Emmett_!" all but Zachery hisses. It's the first time Zachery has heard a vampire hissing and he shudders. Everyone's hissing makes his skin crawl.

"Wow, remind me to never piss a vampire off," Zachery yawns.

/

"He's been sleeping for almost twenty-four hours straight!"

"I'm sure he's exhausted, dear," Carlisle assures his wife. "He didn't sleep much the night before the party, and then much happened yesterday too. Don't you go and worry too much, Esme." Carlisle wraps his hands around his wife.

"You're right," Esme mumbles. She relaxes into Carlisle. They are alone in the house with Zachery.

Carlisle's hands trail downwards, making Esme shiver of lust. It's been too long, but still…They can't do anything now. The mortal will then definitely wake up.

"Carlisle," she moans, "not here. Zachery might wake up. He'll hear us."

"We'll be quiet."

Esme laughs.

"We both know we won't possess that self-control of silence," she says and glides away from Carlisle. "Later tonight," she promises him.

He pouts slightly. Then he's suddenly over Esme, attacks her with kisses, touching his wife's body with tenderness and love. Esme feels the lust builds its way up again. Then, suddenly, Carlisle's hands are gone. She stares at him.

"Later tonight," he repeats.

"You!" she hisses out. "I can't believe it. You of all people. Dr Cullen, do I have to remind you on that I'm the one you want? So if you're not behaving, I'll see to it that you will not be getting anything for a year."

Carlisle's jaw drops.

"Like if you could resist me if I just do this." Again he kisses her passionately.

"Like if you can resist not listening to when I do this," Esme fires back. Her hand has found its way in-under Carlisle's pants. She bucks her hips slightly and her hand touches his penis. He becomes harder than usual. Then, just in a flash, she removes her hand and pushes him slightly away from herself, smiling like a cat with feathers in its mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Around two p.m. Zachery wakes up. He feels like he's been sleeping for a year; stiff and so groggy. After a quick shower, he throws on some clothes and heads down. All of the Cullen family members are there and they all stop with what they're doing when he comes down the stairs.

Alice and Edward were playing chess. Jasper and Isabella is helping Renesmee with her schoolwork where Jasper is telling war stories. Emmet watches TV with Rosalie. Carlisle is reading a book and Esme is sketching up a drawing.

"Hey," Zachery says.

"Good evening," Emmett chuckles.

"Did you sleep well?" Isabella asks kindly.

"Yeah, I did, thanks. Think I slept for like a whole day and night."

"Actually, you did," Edward tells him. "But it's okay. We know you had to take in a lot the other night."

"Yeah." Zachery shuffles his feet. "Eh…About that."

All the vampires, and Renesmee, stares at him without blinking. "It would be nice if you acted a bit more human like, even though I know about you. It would help me. I won't go and think you want to kill me or something if you try a bit harder."

They all nod. The mood changes, not drastically, but Zachery can kind of feel the energy changing. It becomes alive.

"So…I was thinking about that what you all told me. Now that I am going back to school, to finish my master degree, what am I supposed to do? I told you, I'm not going to split any families here, or have someone die for me."

Carlisle puts away his book and Esme makes Emmett lowering the volume on the TV. She stands up and puts away her drawing utensils. Zachery catches a glimpse of the drawing. It's astonishing good. Very detailed and the whole picture is framed in a perfect angle. Anyone can see what it is: him. Standing alone in front of his car, grinning proudly.

"Well…If you really do insist on that," Carlisle says, "you will have two choices and you will have to pick one of the options. First: you quit studying and move to Forks where we can be around and always are able to protect you. As Jasper told you last night, our coven is much bigger than normal, so when a stranger comes over, he or she will be very suspicious and feeling alerted. No one will try to attack us, because we are too many. And no one will try to hurt you because our scents are on you."

Zachery's eyebrows hit the roof.

"Not very comforting," he mumbles. "And the second option?"

"To have you take online classes," Carlisle says simply.

"That could work, I guess," Zachery says slowly. "But I don't have a place to live or anything."

"You can live with us," Edward offers.

"Eh, yeah? No offense, Edward, or to any of you, but I think I'd prefer to live in a house where there are no vampires that can eavesdrop to my every move."

Esme looks at Alice who looks back at her. They both grin.

"Does that mean you want to stay in Forks and to live here and take online classes?" Alice asks, her voice is pitched with excitement.

"Why do you ask me? Can't you already see me answering the moment I decided? As in you, Edward, can hear my every thought and Jasper can mess with my emotions?"

"We didn't mention to you, but none of us can actually use our talents on you," Alice explains.

"Uh, you did tell me, I just forgot, sorry. Oh, do you guys ever forget anything? According to Isa, she can't seem to remember much of her human life, and if she want's to keep some memories for ever, she has to think about them almost daily."

"It's true," Jasper says. "And yeah, we remember almost everything we want to."

"Hence me asking," Alice chirpes, "are you staying?"

"I am. And why can't you do that? Am I that messed up?"

They all laugh. Zachery smiles too, though a bit uncertain.

"Something like that Bella asked me when I said I couldn't read her thoughts either," Edward murmurs and he smiles passionately. "I think I said something about her head is installed with another frequency that I can pick up."

"But the rest of you can use your talents on her, right?"

"Right," Jasper says. "You, however, are quite extraordinary. First of all, you're human, but you still block every talent of ours, and second: you do smell very good to be a human. Even better than Bella. Don't you agree?" Jasper looks around and everyone nods.

"I don't know how I smelled, but yeah, I've noticed, but I just thought it is because I'm a new-born."

"You're a…what?" Zachery cuts her off.

"I'm a newly changed vampire. We are stronger and faster than the average vampire the first year or so, because we still have blood in our system. Also, we are emotionally unstable: we get angry or sad or happy due to the slightest thing, and that's why we're more dangerous than other vampires."

"I see."

"Great, you're staying! That means you need a house. I'm sure Esme will love to design it for you, and then you can have it close to us. You can be our neighbour!" Alice shouts out. She's already handing Zachery magazines about interior and painting. Baffled he takes them and looks helplessly at Isabella who smiles to him before turning to her sister-in-law.

"Alice, I don't think Zachery's quite ready to do all of your plans today."

"I am not," Zachery emphasise. "In fact, I have to tell my aunt that I'm leaving and I have to go back and fix everything with the landowner of my apartment and I have to tell my boss that I'm quitting, and I have to move out my stuff in a house I don't even have."

"Okay, okay, I understand. But Zachery, relax, we got it all under control. Right, Esme?"

"It's fine, dear," Esme says. "But Alice, please, let Zachery figure it out in his own speed," she adds in a motherly sternly tone. "Now, the first thing we have to settle is the house itself. Where would you like to live?"

"As close as possible to you, but not that close so you can eavesdrop on every call I make. If I could live isolate from everyone else, that'd be great. I'm not a very social person."

"I see. I know the perfect place. So…what do you want to do first?"

"Eat," Zachery says as he feels his stomach turning around. He's famished.

"Oh, of course!" Esme is already in the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't have to cook for me," he says humbly, "I'm not that demanding I hope. And I know I'm a guy, but I can cook."

"I know, I know, but you see, I'm a big fan of cooking."

"But you guys don't eat this, do you?"

"Human food? No," Esme gives him a polite smile. "But we can if we want to."

"What does it taste like?"

"Like…paper," she admits, wrinkling her nose. "And if we swallow, the food will just disappear because of the venom in our bodies."

Zachery sits down on a stool. He looks behind his shoulder and sees that everyone is doing what they did right before he interrupted them. All but, Alice who is flying around and making calls.

"How do you feel?"

The soft question is almost inaudible for Zachery and it takes some seconds before he understands that he's being talked to.

"Eh, I feel pretty famished and confused. Alice's behaviour makes me feel like I'm going to end up somewhere fancy whereof I will need a map to get from the living room and to my bedroom. Except from that, I'm fine. And you?"

That just plumped out of him. Nevertheless, the vampire mother nods and smiles as she's heating up the pan.

"I'm glad you're not panicking," she admits, "and well, I am great."

"I did panic," Zachery laughs out, "the moment you all showed your strength and speed and reflexes. I think I got a panic attack, but luckily for me, it was just an overwhelming experience seeing all that."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Well, right now I'm not. But if you do something very not-human like, or you show your real colours in a spooky way, I think I'll flee."

"Don't flee. We're not going to hurt you, Zachery."

"I know. But my instincts tell me otherwise, and sometimes it's better to listen to your gut than your brain. Hey, you know what? It's fine, I'm fine. Forget it, I'm not going to flee. I know that if any of you ever wanted to hurt me, you'd done already. I've been here for quite some time, and none of you have ever growled at me as Rosalie does to Jacob."

He can hear laugher coming from the living room. Ten minutes later, Esme puts a plate with food in front of him. He says thanks and digs in. Eggs, bacon, toast, beans and sausages: the typical English breakfast dish.

After he has eaten, Alice drags him up to Carlisle's study where Esme is sitting and drawing.

"Now, tells us how your dream house looks like," Alice demands.

"Uh…Wow, that's a hard question. I don't know. I've never thought about it considering I'm not that rich and I'm not even interested in houses."

"But…like what facilities would make you glad to own? A garage?"

"That would be nice," Zachery says, "so I can park my car. So yeah, a house and a garage. That's it, we're done."

"Oh, no, we're not done." Alice places him in a chair. Esme is ready with her sketchpad and pencil. "I am thinking that you can have a two-floor house, with some spare bedrooms in case you will have some visitors over."

"The only people I here in Forks, are you. And you don't sleep."

"But that's not the point. You'll get to know other people who do sleep. Okay, so you want some bedrooms and you want the master bedroom to have its own bathroom."

Zachery shrugs. He can go with that.

"Also you should have a balcony. I'm thinking that we should place the master bedroom so the afternoon sun hits your balcony. Okay, so in the second floor we'll have the bedrooms and two bathrooms. What are your hobbies? You like to play videogames or exercise? You can have a hobby room."

"I'd rather have a study room, if I'm going to spend all my hours in a room studding, the room cannot be where I eat or sleep or watch TV."  
"Good, good. Okay, so we'll put in a study room for you, much light and space with bookshelves and a comfortable chair. Oh, I can't wait to start building it."  
"Are you going to build it?" Zachery looks sceptical at Alice's tiny body. He's so much taller than her, and she's so skinny.

"Don't underestimate a vampire. Didn't you see what Bella could do?"

Images of flying trees and rocks enter Zachery's head and he shudders.

"Going on to the first floor," Alice continues.

"Do you think you would like the first floor to be as open as ours?" Esme asks, her hand is flying over the sketchpad. "With few walls and combined rooms?"

"Well, I'd like at least some distance from the kitchen and living room. Which is all I need, don't I?" Zachery's looking quizzically at Alice.

"But if you're going to have a party, which you will have, you need a nice entrance and two living rooms with big enough space."

"So a TV-room and a living room and a kitchen? You enter the house and you'll see the living room…"

"No, no, you're not going to be so subtle," Alice cuts him off. "You need a presentable foyer. And you should be able to cook and eat in your kitchen, but if you're having dinner guests, you'll have to have a dining room."

"Really? A dining room? Aren't you going a bit overboard now, Alice? I don't think I'll ever have dinner guests. I'm not a great cook."

"But of course people will come over to eat. Okay, the dining room won't have to be big, and we'll make it so you can seal it off when you're not using it. How does that sound?"

Zachery rolls his eyes. How is it that every vampire can get their will even without their talents? Oh well, their talents doesn't work on him, but anyways!

"Fine, fine. But look…if this ends up looking like a mansion or a condo…"

He doesn't finish the sentence, but looks at Alice. Her eyes narrow. She's testing him. He doesn't blink or move his eyes from her. She sighs, giving up.

"Okay, okay, it'll not look like that."

"And I want the house to look as normal and simple as possible. I'm not into that whole "I have money" thingy. Because I don't, and how can I even afford buying a property or to buy the materials we'll need?"

Esme hands Alice her sketch and looks at Zachery.

"Don't worry about that, Zachery, we'll have it under control."

"As in: you're going to do this, all this, for free? I'm not a pro-bono case."

He doesn't mean to sound rude, but he feels a bit offended. So what if he doesn't have that much money as they have. They have been saving up money through decades of years, and they barely use any of them for food. And they all invest on the Wall Street market, doing pretty good too, thanks to Alice.

"We know," Alice says, "but consider this a gift. From all of us."

"What kind of a gift? My birthday was in February, so you're a bit late."

"A welcome to the city gift," Alice chuckles.


	11. Chapter 11

Leah is pissed. Literally pissed off! Why is it that the imprint wants her to be with Zachery so much, but _she_ doesn't? And how can she fight it? Sam tried. And failed. But nevertheless he tried and it hurt him. Just as it hurts her. But what if…What if Zachery is the one to say that he doesn't want to see her anymore and mean it. And why can't she accept the fact that she has _imprinted_ on a guy that's actually nice. A guy that she can get to know, someone she knows won't run off, that she can trust and that she can spend the rest of her life with. Would that go? Can she leave then? If he orders her to leave La Push and to go live her life in college, can she, or will the imprint force her to come back, to beg him to say that he needs her? How will he feel the imprint's power? She signed up for a twice-a-day shift as she's trying to avoid her imprint, trying to do exactly as Sam did. Will she fail too? Is she just stubborn? This whole time being able to phase to a giant wolf, having others in the packs imprinting, while she has been hurt countless times _because_ of the this imprinting thing – it has defiantly shaped her view on phasing and imprinting. She became bitter, jealous even in the beginning. But it went over. Not within a couple of days, more than two or three months. But then other problems came in. And mostly, she just hated herself and she disliked the imprint. Before Jacob imprinted, he and her shared the same idea: imprinting is a dysfunctional way of getting your freedom ripped away from. But you don't feel it as that, because you're _in love_. Yeah, right.

/

 _Hey, Leah! I didn't know we were switching this early?_ Embry sounds cheerful as always. He reminds her a bit of her younger brother, though Seth's cheerful and free – he hasn't imprinted and he too doesn't want it to happen. He wants to feel the real love. Seth's very romantic. If he could just get a freaking girlfriend already.

 _Yeah, we weren't. I just couldn't sleep._

 _Oh. I see._

An image of Zachery flies through Embry's mind.

 _Yeah,_ Leah answers on his unsaid question.

 _I'm sorry, Leah._

The soft apologise is surprises Leah. She lets him know that.

 _Well,_ he says, _I don't particular enjoy seeing someone in pain. I'm not a monster, Clearwater, though you might think so. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you in the beginning. But you have to understand, it was really hard for all of us, witnessing the whole thing between Sam and you before you even phased. Sam was worried and hurt, he felt guilty for being the reason you might managed to phase. You know, we all have to be pretty much an emotional mess before we phase, and you were that._

Leah growls, but Embrey continues.

 _Sam thought that not only had he hurt you when he chose Emily, but he also hurt you enough to make you able to shape shift. And when your father died…_

Now she snarls. It still hurts to think about her dad. He could have been alive today if she hadn't phased! He heart attack could have been avoided.

 _You see? You think so, and so does Sam. He felt so guilty because he thought everything was his fault. Now, we all know that indirectly it was the vampires fault. It still is, but they didn't know any better._

 _Are you_ defending _them?_ Leah wants to know.

 _No, no, I'm just seeing the facts here, Leah. Calm down, I don't want people to hear us. There has been enough rumours about wolfs in the districts, we don't need any more._

Leah shuts up.

So, _Sam's guilty? Or he still thinks he is?_

 _No, he's not, and no, he doesn't, at least not about your father. It's more like he's sorry for the way he acted towards you. How we all acted. And how he let us go on. You see, we saw everything from Sam's point of view, until you and your brother joined us. We saw and felt how terrible you felt and hurt, how betrayed you felt when you understood it all, and how angry you got. Not only with Sam, but angry at yourself._

 _We all knew that you knew that you couldn't change anything, and that you actually didn't blame Sam anymore, though that took some time for you to see. But when you joined us, you became a bitch._

Leah stops dead in her tracks. If Embrey had been close enough to bite! She could chase him, she knew it. She is the fastest one in the pack. In both packs, actually, but she won't. Because there is a part of her that secretly whispers that Embrey's right. She was a bitch during the first year as a wolf, and everyone knows it. She knows it too.

 _You're right,_ she mumbles, _I was a bitch. I acted out too long and the possible pity you all felt for me, or the guilt he felt… It all stopped. Of course it did, I understand why._

Embrey doesn't comment on her thoughts. Instead he slows down and jogs in the same tempo as she starts to do.

 _Anyway, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, Leah, for what pain I must have caused you. Though you weren't the nicest person at that time, we weren't either. And we weren't heartbroken or have just lost someone like you and Seth. Our behaviour was based on how Sam felt. He wasn't really good at hiding his thoughts or how he felt. None of us were._


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow she ended up standing right in the outskirt of the forest that surrounded the small Cullen manor. She can hear four vampires, alongside with Renesmee, Jacob and Zach. She knows that they can hear her too, and smell her. But no one comments on  
her sudden appearance. No one comes out either, to welcome her. Probably okay, considering she didn't bring any clothes. But she's not going to phase now and go in there.

"Leah, what do you want?"

The Alpha voice cuts the silent air. Jacob has stepped outside on the porch. He looks at her. She whimpers slightly, but then she snarls. It's frustrating that he's in human form, he can't hear her.

"Hang on, I'm coming to you." Yet another command.

Leah stands still and waits for the Alpha to intake his wolf shape. She watches as Jacob enters the kitchen, telling the others that he has to do something. He jogs towards her and first then she can see the clothes he's carrying. They are for her.

"Phase and put this on," he says.

She grumbles.

"Now, Leah, I don't want to waste my day off with this bullshit. I'm your Alpha, do as I tell you, please. I know something's up."

Taking the clothes carefully in her mouth, _they stink_ , she takes off to hide between a huge rock and some bushes. There she phases and puts her new clothes on. They are Esme's clothes maybe? Or maybe the tall blonde Rosalie's clothes, seeing they  
fit better.

"I can't go," Leah says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't go. I can't leave La Push, I can barely leave Zach out of my eyesight. How the hell am I supposed to go to college? I don't want to be trapped here for ever. Especially with a boy who doesn't know shit."

"You're angry," Jacob comments. Leah almost explodes in anger.

 _How can he not understand?!_

"Hey, calm down, Leah. Okay, here's the deal," Jacob says, looking sternly at her. "Zach knows everything now. They told him. He's very clever and he took it all pretty well. He's not upset or anything and he also know something about us."

"You told him about me?" she spits out.

"No, of course I didn't. That is not my business. But everything else I thought he needed to know, I told him. The rest must come from you."

"I'm not talking to him," she says angrily.

Jacob hesitates. His eyes are searching for some more.

"Why not? If you can't leave, what will it hurt if you talk to him? Maybe you can tell him that you want to leave, but that there is something holding you back. And then he'll tell you to leave and it'll work?"

She scoffs.

"I highly doubt that will work," she says, "and besides, I worry it'll make everything worse."

Jacob sighs.

"Leah, I can command you do to so."

"But you won't. You're not Sam." She spits at him.

"Don't hate Sam. He did what he thought was best for all of us, though I don't like the particular idea of him killing Bella. But…I know how hard he was struggling with everything that was going on at that time, so don't judge him too hard. And no, I'm  
not him. I won't force you to do anything like that, but I really do encourage you to talk with him."

"I did talk to him. At the party."

"Good. How was it?"

She shuffles her feet.

"Okay."

"Ah, see? You're admitting that talking with Zach didn't suck. That's a step. Now, all you have to do, is to continue talking with him. You don't have to do it all day every day, just now and then. Then you will be able to control yourself. The urge you're  
feeling right now to phase or to run up to him, will decrease when you see him."

"How so?" she wonders.

"Because then you know he's safe, that he is okay and happy. You'll know he's not in any danger. It'll make you calm and happy. You will be able to leave."

"Really? Is this true, Jake, or are you just making it all up so I talk with him?"

Jacob raises his arms in the air, like he is surrendering.

"I'm not lying," he says, peering down at Leah. Is sounds and looks honest enough.

"Fine," she sighs. "I'll do it. But not in these clothes"

"Why not?" Jacob looks relieved.

"Because they're not mine, because they stink."

"They only stink for you, Leah," he reminds her of. "Also, you really need to show some gratitude here. One day you'll realise that not everyone will care about you and then you're on your own. Just smile and say 'thank you, that was kind of you' for  
a chance."

They start walking to the house.

"And if I don't?" Leah challenges him.

"Then I _will_ make you fall on knees and apologise."

"You're not serious, are you?" Leah stares at him. He stops and looks over on his shoulder at her, smiling a little devilish smile. Something in his eyes tells her he's deadly serious.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here we are!"

Alice jumps out of the car. Esme and Jasper follow after. Zach climbs out of the passenger seat.

"This is where the house will be?"

He looks around. It's pretty much the same nature surrounding this area as where the Cullen house is, though this is just half a mile from the highway where you take off to drive if you're visiting these vampires. The trees does not stand so massively packed together, the sunlight falls easily over the treetops and through the forest.

"The house will be on around 2500 square feet."

"What?" His jaw drops.

"You'll need it, trust me," Alice says.

"Alice, when will I ever need so much space? I don't know anyone except from you guys."

"But you will, and you can have parties here. You're a party guy, right?"

"Kinda," he says, "but okay, why do I need so much space?"

"We've figured you will need a kitchen, a living room, a TV-room, the master bedroom, a guest room with, bathrooms, a study room, the dining room."

"I still don't see when I will ever use it properly," Zach mutters under his breath, but he just smiles, appreciating what they are doing for him.

"Great, now we got the main rooms covered. I think you'd enjoy a hobby room, accompanied by a study room wall-in-wall, but we'll just see how it'll go. Now, the garage should be on the right side, or maybe we shouldn't attach it to the main house. Esme, what do you think?"

Esme walks around on the spacious property, looking around and nods.

"In all honesty, I think the garage should be for itself. We can include a small workshop for you there."

"What kind of workshop? I'm not into sewing," Zach says, sounding sceptical as he and Jasper follow after the ladies.

"But you like building on cars," Jasper shoots in, "that you can do in your own garage."

"Huh, true. My car will always need its special attention. So, cool, I'd like to have a nice garage. But, look, what more do I actually need? The basic rooms are good and then I'll more than enough space for myself and like to party and stuff. I have to throw at least one party in the house. Really, Alice, I can see it coming to live right here and now. I think it will be great, but please, please, don't go too overboard. Bella told me enough so I know how you can get if I give all the responsibility to you. You have no limits, do you?"

Alice grins like a cat with feathers in her mouth.

"Apparently I don't. But people usually love what the results anyway."

"Hmm, maybe because you can see the future and know how they will react, so you're guarding up?" Zach speculates sardonically.

Alice just laughs and shakes her head. Everything has become so much funnier with the human among them. Why didn't Bella invite him sooner?

* * *

What do you all think so far?


	14. Chapter 14

Zach finishes up cleaning his car. After visiting the property where his new house will stand within a month, according to Alice, they all headed back and he decided to polish his car.

He has washed the car and now he is vacuum cleaning on the inside, taking out the mats, sucking up every grain of dust and pebbles that have been dragged in from the outside.

"Hey!"

Zach's heart almost jumps out of his chest. He drops the vacuum cleaner head and straightens up. Wishing he hadn't done that; he just hit his head with the car frame, he back slowly away before standing up.

Leah stands there. Just stands there, a few feet from the car, looking at him working. She smiles.

"Hey there," Zach says back. He turns off the vacuum cleaner. "What are you doing here?" he asks, not sounding rude. He's never seen Leah among the Cullens or even near the Cullen house since the party.

"Uh…I just came to speak with Jake," Leah lies, not missing a beat. Zach doesn't look overly impressed, but just nods. Apparently Leah doesn't want to tell him everything, which is fine for him. In all honesty, they don't know each other.

"Cool. He's inside with Renesmee. As always."

"I know. And he won't go with the first, so I'm just waiting."

"Really? Because then you will have to wait for a _long_ time." Zach gives Leah a smile and winks. She laughs. Like actually laughs.

"You're right," she chuckles. "But I'm patient. Or, I can try to be. Anyway, he'll come around soon I guess."

"Nothing too important then?"

"Nope." Leah shakes her head. "Was it dirty?" She looks over at the shining car, trying to find something to talk about other than Jacob.

"Uh, kinda…? Or, I just wanted to clean it. I ain't got too much to do so… You know, I like to have my stuff on its place and clean. And besides, a dirty car is never as good as a shining newly washed one."

"Oh yeah?" Leah raises her eyebrows.

Zach nods. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes," he emphasis, look at her with a stern look, "it's a fact."

Then his serious face disappears. He laughs.

"Nah, okay then. I'll admit it, because you know, that sounded so cheesy, but yeah, I guess the car works anyway. But I just like to take care of my things. And especially this car, I've used a lot of money and time on this and I don't want the result  
to look bad. And the dirt road up to the house is horrible after is has rained or even when it's raining."

Leah nods in approval.

"Yeah, I see your point."

It's silent for a bit and Leah swallows. How is she supposed to tell him all about the wolves and imprinting and that she imprinted on him? Maybe she could invite him to a bonfire so he can hear the stories _before_ she tells him? But there are no  
bonfires on the schedule now. Anyway, she can just invite him and then have a bonfire set up? Jared did that when he was about to tell Kim about the whole imprinting thingy.

"So…uh, you know, my tribe…"

Her voice kills itself.

Zach looks confused.

"Uh, yeah, you're an Indian?"

"Native American," Leah corrects him. "It's a big difference."

"Yes, yes, of course. I apologize. So yes, you are a Native American. That is pretty cool. Your tribe is…oh, what was the name again? Quilete?"

Leah nods.

"Yep. You know much about us. Our legends or stories or something?"

"Ah, no…?" Zach says uncertain, scratching the back of his head.

Leah smiles.

"That's fine," she assures him. "Yeah,no, that's cool. Really. I mean, it makes it all much better. For you, I mean."

"Oh yeah?"

Now Zach's really confused. What is it Leah wants?

"So…" Leah shuffles her feet, looking to Zach's left while talking, "I thought you might wanted to come to one of our bonfires? We sometimes have a bonfire where we just eat and hang out with the tribe and the tribe's elders and they tell us stories.  
The stories are our legacy. The legends we have, there are only a few outsiders that will ever hear about them. At least some legends are very secret."

Zach looks interested. He uncrosses his arms as he nods.

 _Thank you, spirits, for that._

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And the bonfire will be somewhere in the weekend. And you don't have to bring anything, my mom and others will cook very much food. I promise you, some of the food are something you've never eaten before."

"Cool. But yes, I would really like to come. But…" His forehead scrunches up. "How come I am invited if I'm not supposed to hear about the stories? Is it like the Cullens and their vampirism?"

Leah's hearts misses a beat. She takes a shocked step back. So he really knew about them?

 _And he still lives here? What the hell is wrong with him? Does he want to die? Or is he just as stupid as Bella?_

"Are you okay?"

Zach steps forward, looking concerned at her.

"You know about them too, right? I mean, I know that you all know. Everyone that comes here knows about the secret, and I know that your tribe knows about them too. I just thought, you know, that I could mention it to you. Casually, because… It's common  
knowledge. Oh, also, I've heard from Seth and Jacob that the tribe really doesn't like the Cullens. But they are still here, and you show up too… So I thought you were like accepting and stuff. They're not so bad, you know? And they're not going to  
kill me. At least, they say so. But I can never know for sure. Though, if they want to kill me, their job is pretty easy. I can't really fight back."

Leah listens to his nervous babbling and smiles. How cute. And how stupid of him to still live here. He even says that he knows about the danger and that he fully doesn't trust the vampires, and still, he's stuck here. Why doesn't he go home? And never  
come back. Forget the house they're making for him. Leah got the news from Seth who told her right before she phased. Seth got the news from Zach himself.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever, it's fine. Listen, yes, you're invited, and yes, you're one of the few who will ever hear about our legends, but not because of the Cullens. Not really. It's because… I really think you should hear them. Besides, it would be nice  
to get away from Forks for a change, right?"

He nods.

"You have no idea." Zach grins. "Okay, so text me or something when you know something more? Like the place and time?"

"Sure. Oh, the place I already know. We'll be on a field where the cliffs are. Like, we have our spot there. It's really big and it's like half a mile from the actual cliff so no one is in danger of getting hurt."

"And I shouldn't bring anything with me? You sure? I can take with some refreshment or something?"

"No, really, don't worry about it. We got it covered. Just take with you a camping chair if you don't like sitting on lumber."

"Okay." Zach smiles, giving her his thumbs up. "Got it. What should I wear?"

"Uh, normal clothes. And take with you clothes that can protect you from the wind. It will be windy in La Push where we'll be when the night falls."

"Great. You know what? I feel excited now."

And he looks excited too. She has to chuckle again. How weird it is, to talk to Zach. Now she doesn't feel anxious, or irritated. Actually, she feels like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. How good it felt, to talk with Zach, to see him,  
to see him smile. He is kind of safe, and she will stay to watch out for him. The sooner he moves into his house, the better. Then she can relax a bit. But until then, she'll have to make a detour to the Cullens when she's on patrol to check up on  
him. As he said, he can't take of himself while handling against a vampire. But she can. And after she has spoken to Zach, she feels as she is on the way to get to know him better. After the bonfire, he will know so much more about her, her tribe  
and traditions, the legends and maybe she'll tell him then?

At least, for now, everything's okay. Zach isn't really in an immediate danger, Leah knows that. The leeches haven't killed him yet, so they probably won't do it either. But on the other hand, she doesn't trust them and she doesn't like it that he lives  
in the same house as a bunch of vampires. Luckily, Jakes spends lots of time with Renesmee in or near the house, so he could watch out for Zach, and Seth comes in too. Maybe she has to visit Zach more often. It'll make her calm and she would be able  
to function on daily basis.

"Good. Me too. So… I see you later?"

She has to go now. She can't stand seeing him too much because she's afraid that if she stays too long, she'll just blurt out the whole shitty thing. And then the bonfire will go to waste. Even though it technically doesn't exist. Yet.

She just needs time. That is what she's doing now. Getting some time so she can figure out a way to tell Zach everything: to confess that the spirits messed with her and pointed out him. And that she in fact didn't want it and have never wanted it. But  
she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, so she has to think of a way to say it all while being honest and kind and not rude. And after telling him… Well, then she will also tell him that she really needed to leave La Push because she got plans for  
her future and it all got set on pause because of him. And that he needs to let her go. She has to explain to him that he has to tell or, _order_ her even, to leave La Push and to not come back until she has gotten a college degree.

She has to be honest and hard, but she can't hurt his feelings. It's important. If she hurts him, she'll hurt herself too. And that she can't stand. She really doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, though with her pack brothers it easier when they pick  
on her, but in fact, she really isn't that horrible as everyone imagine. She was just bitter, but that's changed. That was the past. Leah doesn't want to hurt anyone, she just wants to leave.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around. You will come back, right? To fill me in when you know some more?"

"Yes, of course. I'll come back. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Are you asking for permission?" he wonders.

Leah bites her tongue.

"Maybe? So if I am?"

"Then I would tell you to come back whenever you want, but since I don't actually live here, I'm only a guest, I'd advise you to talk to Dr Fang over there."

 _Dr Fang? Haha. At least my imprint has some sense of humour._

"Uh… He's pretty laid back when it comes to Seth and Jake coming over," Zach continues, "which I'm sure goes for you too."

"It does," Leah mumbles. She knows it does. It goes for everyone. "But I don't want to intrude or act rudely. My mom wouldn't like it."

 _I don't even like being here, and that's why they others don't see me around. And that's why the open invitation is sort of weird to accept. I feel rude. And if I come and go just like Seth, it'll be really awkward since they're not used to it. Neither am I. And it would just feel like I'm imposing or some shit._

"Well, you can always come back to visit me and we can get out of their hair so they can't complain later," Zach suggests.

"Yeah, we could."

 _Jeez, don't tempt me!_

"Okay, really, I didn't mean it like that. Seriously, just forget that, please! It wasn't meant to sound like that. Really, Leah, you're actually very interesting and cool and not to mention superhot, not sexually intended, really! But I am no flirting  
with you. I mean… I mean that you're everything I said you were, no doubt, but I'd like to think of you as a friend or something before I even begin to think of something more. Which I don't. Of course I don't. I just don't make friends hoping that  
they will come in bed with me."

Leah laughs again. She throws her head back and laughs hard. Every vampire and shape shifter within the radius of ten miles can hear her, but she doesn't care.

"I see," she finally gets out. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. I'm…flattered."

"Good," Zach breathes out in relief.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

I've re-read some of my posted chapters and realise that there are LOTS of errors, but also I switch between writing British and American English. At our school, we learn British English, but due to so many hours (or even months) I've spent watching American TV-series and movies, I quickly swtich between words and how I built up the sentence structure

This story takes place in the U.S, and all the people in the story are Americans, unless it says different.


	16. 2nd AN

Hey everyone!

Now, I know I haven't been uploading anything here, and that is only because I've been extremely busy with school, prepping for mock-exams, final exams, also I'm in the Committee responsible for celebration or organizing our National Day (cooperation  
with the school).

However, I have been writing a little bit, and I hope, when all the exams are done, that I can finish at least one chapter and upload it.

 _Thank you all Warriors!_


	17. Chapter 16

Four days later after Leah and Zach went to La Push, and Zach has heard everything about the tribe and its mission and secrets, Leah still hasn't heard from him. Not a single text. And she hasn't seen him whenever she's been patrolling and tries to sneak peak at the Cullen's house. She can't smell him from the garage either, which means he's never in there anymore. It makes her anxious. And sad, and disappointed, but most of all, it makes her scared. What if Zach has decided to never speak with her again? What if he's afraid of her? What if he's mad at her?

 _Argh, Leah! Do you mind? Some of us are actually trying to sleep!_

 _Then sleep, Seth! And shut it, some of us tries to run patrol here._

He sighs.

 _I know how you feel, and I understand you're afraid of his reactions, but Leah, you need to talk to him! Waiting and whining around doesn't help the bit. Besides, why should he be afraid of any of us? He's the one mingling with the vamps and he loves them apparently. And you've seen Jake's memories – he's fine!_

She doesn't answer her little brother, only shuts him out of her head.

An hour later, when Seth's sleeping, she feels another wolf's conscious appears.

Good evening, Leah, Jacob greets.

She doesn't reply, only picks up her speed so she can run with him.

 _How's Zach?_

 _I dunno. He wasn't at the house today._

 _Why not?_

 _I don't know, Leah, but probably because he has his own life outside of all this supernatural madness._

She can hear the hint of sarcasm and responds by showing him hard in his left flank. He only laughs and pushes her back, much harder.

 _Relax, Beta. But okay, fine. I didn't see his car so I guess he's out of town. Maybe he's gone back home to finish up aim business he may have._

 _Maybe,_ Leah mumbles, sounding little convinced.

 _Leah, don't sweat it. He'll come around._

 _Sure, sure,_ she says back, sounding exactly like him whenever he states that phrase.


	18. HELP

Dear readers

I am truly sorry for updating anything.

The reason for that is only one: I do not know what to write! Writer's block, lack of motivation... Call it whatever you want.

My head is dried out of ideas and I am thinking about either killing off the main characters, OR just remove the whole story.

BUT, I want to hear your meanings and if you would like, send a PM with an idea. That would be really nice, and I would appreciate it a lot.

* * *

 _Thank you all Warriors_


	19. Chapter 17

"Zach!"

"Huh? Ouch! Damnit!"

Zach had looked up and at the same time managed to hit his head. Leah reacts worriedly.

"Shit, are you okay?" Leah asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighs and rubs his head. "What you're doing here again?"

"Uh… Was looking for you."

"Again?"

He didn't mean to sound that bold.

"Yeah…"

"I mean, that's fine. Like totally. So…here I am."

Leah gives him a relived smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

She listens intense after a change of his heart. Pleased she realises that Zach's heart speeds up.

"Sure. Now?" he asks with a glimpse in his eyes.

"If you're not too busy?"

He shakes his head "Not at all. Oh, but I just have to clean this up."

He's been under the hood of the car again. It's incredible how much time he spends with the car. He and Jake would probably be good friends. If it hadn't been for Renesmee: she steels Jake away from everyone. Zach shut the hood and dries his hands on a cloth that he throws in the backseat of the car. Leah hasn't stopped smiling, and the two of them walk towards the edge of the Cullen's backyard. None of them say anything for minutes. Soon they're walked long enough so no supernatural creature would be able to hear or smell them if they were close to the Cullen house.

"You wanna tell me why you've dragged me out so far in the woods?" Zach asks curiously after another mile.

"Maybe."

"Come on," Zach begs with a grin. "I'm not a hiker. I don't like the woods."

"No woods?" she says surprised.

"Nah-ah," he says, "no woods, no mountains, defiantly no desert! I was born inside of a house and that's where I'll die. And really, what should we now to outside?"

"Build cars?" she offers.

"That's what we do in a building called a garage."

She snorts. Her imprint can be just as sarcastic as she is.

"You're quite an inside person, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

Zach flashes a proud smile. They continue to walk.

"Where exactly are we going?" he groans after have almost tripped for the fourth time.

Leah can't hide her amusement.

"Nowhere in particular," she admits. "I just wanted to talk."

Zach stops dead in his tracks with a surprised, though confused look.

"Is this about the bonfire thing?" he asked quietly. Leah has stopped too. She faces him slowly.

"Yes."

"About the wolves and the Cullens?"

He sighs.

"Look, I get it, okay? They're supposed to be the bad guys and you the good ones, but after all that 'fall in love' thing with Jake and eh…Renesmee, you're all living side by side by a special code. And yes, I know I should be afraid of all of you, but I'm not and whatever you'll say will not change my mind."

They stare at each other. Leah doesn't know how to respond to this. She really wants to say that Zach's right: that he shouldn't hang around with bloodsuckers. It didn't matter if they were "goodies" or not: they'd always be a mortal enemy to every other supernatural creature.

It was always their fault that the red-haired vampire came back. It was their fault that her family got uprooted and her brother and herself to phase, resulting in their father's death.

"Leah? You're listening or not?" Zach's voice pierces through her mind.

"I am. Sorry, I spaced out."

"No worries." He sighs. "Look, let's just agree to disagree, okay? I don't want to become your enemy because of my relationship with the Cullen family, and I don't want to become their enemy because of our relationship."

Seething, but not wanting to make a big deal out and possibly create an argument, Leah just nods.

"Thank you, Leah," Zach says softly. "I appreciate it."

 _But I don't know what to tell him!_

 _Does he know everything now?_

 _Yes, Embrey, he knows all of it. Why do you ask me? You've seen my memories._

 _Geez, Leah, chill. I'm just making a conversation. But, okay, look, how did he react upon the whole soul mate imprinting thing?_

They're running patrol again. Only the two of them. She preferred to be with only her brother, Jake or Embrey. They were easy to run with, though her little brother made quite some noise.

 _See for yourself,_ she responds.

"And you are sure about this? One-hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, Zach. I am. I can feel it. It's very strong to me, but I know you feel it somehow too. It's not as strong though, but you feel something. You're my imprint."

"Practically your soul mate. We're meant to be, right?"

"Yes… But we don't have to be anything else than what we are now," she hurries to say.

"And what exactly are we, Leah?" Zach wants to know. He looks flustered.

"Friends. Right?"

She bites her tongue.

"Yes," Zach states, like that is the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course. But now you're telling me that I don't have a choice. Or like, that you don't have a choice. We will have to end up together."

 _Is that such a bad thing?_

 _But yes, he's right. That is the main argument I used to spit out. Technically I don't have a choice anymore. The spirits made it for me, and if everting goes smooth, I'll end up thanking them. Otherwise, I'll hate them. But why should it go smooth? Why should I agree to this at all? They're controlling me and my feelings. And the feelings to the one they've picked! That is not fair._

"Why do you say that?" she asks weakly.

"Because I get it," he says fast, "I can see it everywhere. You're all either paired up or single, and if you're single it's either coz you're waiting to imprint, or you're not a shape shifter! It's very easy to see. And it makes everything much more…real. I see the power it has. Just look at Jake and Renesmee! In truth, they ought to be enemies."

Leah creases her forehead.

"So, what are you saying? What do you want? You know, whatever you say…I'll do it. Even if it pains me."

Her heart beats fast as she watches Zach. They are sitting in an empty house, owned by vampires. The owners are all gone as they gave the two of them courtesy of privacy.

"I feel every strong emotion of yours. Meaning, I can't hurt you without hurting myself. I guess the spirits had some idea of how cruel humans could be when they were given another person's heart and mind set."

He pauses, looking utterly uncomfortable.

"It's not that I don't like you, Leah. Please, don't think like that. I… Ah, I just don't want someone else or something else, to secretly control what I feel. The pull I feel towards you… How do I know it's real? I mean, you're being forced into this, and so am I, though not as extreme. If I were to find love, which I'm not, it had to be real, you know?"

 _Ouch! What a douchebag,_ Embry exclaims. Leah can feel his rage starting to build.

 _No,_ she protests, _not really. I do actually understand him._

 _Because you don't have choice,_ he counters back. She lets out a snarl.

 _Of course I do! You know a well as I that it's not like that. The imprint bond doesn't remove the ability to take action or choose._

 _If he forbids you…_

 _I can still do it! I'm not his slave. It'll just hurt like hell. So usually we avoid that shit._

 _So, basically, you're a slave._

 _Embry!_

 _Okay, okay. Geez, chill, girl._

Leah gives out a puff. She races through the forest and, just for the hell of it, jumps and breaks through the water surface of the river. The cold water does a poor job of calming her down, but at least she managed to splash Embry who'd just reached the river line himself. He jumps in too, wanting to clean himself.

 _So what now?_ Embry after they've gotten almost back to the Cullen house.

 _Nothing. I just have to wait and see. He's not going to come running with open arms. This ain't a fairy-tale._

 _And if he were to do just that? What would you do then?_

 _I don't know. I still don't know if I even want all this imprinting shit._

 _Sounds like you do want all this imprinting shit,_ Embrey snorts with laughter.

 _Shut it,_ Leah warns him. Her eyes shoot him daggers.

 _Well, anyways, I hope you figure it out. I mean it, I really want you to be happy. You deserve it._

* * *

So this is what I managed to come up with. Hopefully I will get past this weird Writer's block very soon. Now I'm forcing myself to write, and I do get some ideas, but personally I think my writing is on it's lowest now.


	20. Chapter 18

Jasper and Alice had called for a family meeting. And everyone had come. When Alice called and said it was important, it was important. So here they all were. Standing or sitting around a conference table as they wait for Jacob, Leah and Seth to show  
up. No one says anything while they're waiting though Edward and Alice have an inner conversation with each other until Bella gets tired of being kept out. She sends out her shield towards Alice and blocks her mind for her husband. Edward looks confused  
for a second. Then he turns to look at his wife. She lifts an eyebrow, challenging him to protest. He opens his mouth to speak, but in that moment Jacob leads his pack members into the room.

"The dogs are here, Alice," Rosalie says in an icy tone, "so now you can tell us what you've been seeing."

Jacob shoots Rosalie a death glare as he goes to sit beside Renesmee. The blonde vampire promptly ignores him.

"Well… It's about Zach."

The room becomes quiet. They all know about the imprint between Leah and Zach, though they haven't talked with Zach about it. Zach has left town because he has to quit school and move out his belongings to Forks.

"What about him?" Leah asks. She does her best to act normal, but she knows every one of them can hear her heart speed up.

 _Is he in danger? What has Alice seen?_

"You know, I can't see people when they're with shape shifters, or with Renesmee, but I can see an outcome of an event after the interference's gone, meaning…"

"Come to the point, Alice," Edward and Jacob say in unison.

Alice bites her lip.

"Okay, so something's going to happen with Zach, and Zach only. What it is, I do not know yet, but I know he's either dies or changes into a vampire. I think, but I couldn't actually see him as vampire. I just saw him while he was changing."

Leah was visible shaking. What the hell did the little vamp say? What did she mean? Inside of her it was a total chaos. First of all: Leah didn't like imprinting and would never do it. It had ruined her life and even though she was over Sam and happy  
for him and her cousin, she remembers being hurt and heart-broken that time. Besides, it always created so many arguments within the pack. It was always so much drama. Second of all: she had just been rejected by Zach! And he'd even used her own arguments  
against her. She understood Zach perfectly fine, though she didn't like it, which she knew was because of the imprint bond. And she hated that she didn't like the way he'd rejected her, or the fact that he had. And finally, here the little vampire  
with ADHD told her that her imprint's going to die. Or changed. Which is pretty much the same thing.

"Leah, please, calm down." Seth's voice is filled with concern for his sister. He grabs her over arms and pushes her out of the room. Leah willingly lets her baby brother drag out her. Even though she has had her fair share of disgusts against vampires,  
especially the Cullens, she has come past that – seeing they are somehow good vamps – and she respects them. Only a bit. Just enough for her not wanting to phase in the middle of their precious house. It'll probably hurt Esme's feelings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's fine, Alice. She's just…fighting her emotions. It's hard for anyone to focus and stay cool when it comes to your imprint. It doesn't matter if the bond is unwanted or not."

Jake's explanation makes her blood boil.

 _You have no idea! This isn't like with you and Nessie!_

"I think you should phase too."

That's Edward's low voice. He has heard her thoughts.

 _You fucker! Stay out of my head. I don't believe that shit that you can't help it. Hell, even your wife have better control on her powers than you!_

 _That's enough!_ Jacob is in wolf shape, using the Alpha command. He doesn't sound angry, but, lucky for him, no pity is to be discovered either.

 _Leave me alone!_

 _Leah, please, don't go! I can't keep up with you, you know that._

 _Stay here, Seth. You ain't coming with me now._

 _Where are you going?_ He complains. _What am I going to tell mom?_

 _Tell her whatever you want._

She was running so fast that she barely saw the trees. The few big rocks hit her in her sides, butshe barely noticed it.

 _Seth, stay here. Just for once, stay here and let me handle it. You'll phase back and head home, and don't phase back before you're on duty._

 _Leah,_ he waited until Seth had phased back, _when do you come back?_

 _I don't know, Jake. Not for a while, at least. Don't worry._

 _You're my Beta. I have to worry about my second commander._ He tries to joke. She doesn't appreciate it. _Look, just take as much time as you need. Do something else for a change. I think it'll do you good leaving this place for a while._

 _Thanks. I… No, just forget it._

 _Don't worry. I won't tell Zach where you are. Of even mention you._

 _Okay. Good. Thank you._

* * *

Bit of a short chapter here. And the next update won't be up for a while: got to go to a camp and stay there for a week.


	21. Chapter 19

Zach had followed the highway for almost three hours, listening to his 'road trip' playlist on Spotify twice already. He was almost in Forks, and he'd brought some clothes and other personal items to have in his new home. It wasn't finished yet, but heknew  
the Cullens were working on it. In the meantime he would stay with them. Even after everything that had happened the past few weeks, after everything he knew now about the Cullens and the shape shifters in La Push, he could not feel frightened.  
/May be because he felt like he could trust them all. If he told this to anyone else, they'd traumatized for life. Seeing they'd believe him. And they'd certainly wouldn't live with vampires, or hang out with shape shifters!

While he was taking his last break before heading straight back to the Cullens, his phone started to ring. The caller ID was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Zach, hey, it's Alice. Where are you right now?"

"Uh, I'm at a gas station, right outside of Port Angels. Taking a short break before I'm coming back. Why? What's going on?"

"Great, just come back right now. We have to talk."

 _Okay._

 _The psychic wants me to come back. And that ASAP. This ain't good._

"I'm on my way. But hey, I thought you couldn't see me? Or was that just a lie?"

"No. No, that's the thing. I can't see you. So come back right now."

"What? Alice, hang on!" Zach runs back to his car. "Why can't you just tell me now what's going on?"

But he doesn't get an answer. Only the sound of the phone telling him that Allice hung up on him.

"Damnit!"

He races back to Forks. Different scenarios are running through his mind. If Alice can't see anything about his future, why is she so worried about him? Knowing what he knows today, he gets paranoid quite fast. Are there any unwanted vampires coming?  
/Have some random vampire got a whiff of him when he went back home and then decided to follow him?

Zach checks the rare view mirror every fifth second as he drives. His heart is hammering.

 _Ok, ok. So let's say that Alice still can't see my future, but something's happened and then she suddenly can. What did she see? And how could that possible change?_

 _Or if she_ can't _see my future, she has to know something. Obviously something very terrible is going to happen with me, or with all of us. Like what? Fuck! Something's happened. Someone else is in danger too. And how do I know that isn't because of me? Leah? Is she okay? And what about Isabella? And her daughter. If they're in danger because of me, or because I know their secret… Shit! No, no, no!_

Almost hyperventilating as he pulls up the long driveway, tramping the gas paddle down as hard as he can, his only thought is to make it to them as fast as possible. For a human being.

He leaps out of the car. He can see the whole Cullen family from where he has parked. This is not a good sign. The whole vampire family is gathered and they are waiting on him.

"With how much did you break the speed limit?" a familiar voice asks. Emmett's deep voice loosens up the stiff mood.

"Eh… A lot? What's going on? Alice, can you or can you not see my future?" Zach asks directly.

They all turn to look at her. Her small frame looks so innocent, but they all know she is the complete opposite if she wants to be.

"Just tell him, Alice. He has to know."

"Yeah, exactly, Jake. Just tell me, I have to know." Zach looks from Jake to Alice who is tripping on the spot.

"Okay, okay. Look, you know that before I couldn't see your future?"

"Yes…?" he nods.

"And we've always thought that if I couldn't see anyone, it was because of their gene. Or that they possess a gift. Even as a human the gift can be extremely strong, though that's rare.

"Yes…?" he repeats, sounding a bit more impatience.

"But you've been tested and Carlisle says you're completely normal. One hundred percent human and all. So we're guessing it's your gift. But now I can suddenly see your future. Or perhaps I should say the lack of it."

Zach swallows.

"I'm dead? You're saying you're seeing me dead?" His voice raises.

"Well, no, not exactly. It all depends. On your decision."

"My decision on what?"

"Of becoming a vampire. I think that I can see your future, ever so slightly, as a vampire. Because it's a possible future for you. And if you don't choose that life…well, then I won't see anything else. Meaning you're either dead, or yeah…still human.  
/I really don't know." She appears to look beyond frustrated not knowing anything for sure.

Zach feels himself sweating. He doesn't know how to respond to Alice's warning. All he knows is that he's in deep trouble. Somehow it's him that's going to die or become a vampire.

 _But I can't. I can't be one of them._

 _Why not? Immortal doesn't sound that bad._

 _Vampires and shape shifters don't go along very well. Leah won't look at me if I…_

 _And why should you care about that? She hasn't spoken to you recently? And didn't she say that the shape shifters in La Push had an agreement with the Cullens?_

 _Yeah, but if I get turned, then the deal's no more. I'll break it. And Leah will be my enemy forever – or she has to stand in between her family and me. I won't let her do such thing for me, only because she has imprinted on me._

 _As her imprint, you cannot be harmed. That is the most absolute law._

 _So? So what? It'll still case a barrier between Leah and her family. Her pack will have nothing to do with her. Besides, what about my family? What's going to happen to them?_

 _Fake your own death._

 _Or die for real. Then no one will get ripped apart from each other._

"Zach? Are you still with us?"

"Huh?" Zach flinches. They are looking at him, some worried, others curious. "No, I'm fine, it's just a lot to process. So…eh, what exactly is your plan from now? How am I going to stay alive? You've already told me that I'm in danger, but now it seems  
/I'm as good as dead."

"You're not on death road, Zach," Edward states firmly.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?" Zach fires back. "You saw exactly what Alice did. So you know."

"We're not going to let anyone kill you."

"Ah, no? So, if, let's say, the crazy Italians vampires come back. What do you do then? How can you be sure that it ain't them that are coming? Alice didn't say who it was that wanted my blood. She can't even see me – then she can't see the others who  
/want me dead."

That made everyone looks even worried. Every vampire fears the Volturi and the Guard of theirs. Understandable, of course, but still, then Edward couldn't give him any promises about Zach being safe.

"You know what? How about we just get this over with now? Turn men ow and I'll be immortal, meaning I can protect myself. And then you're not breaking any holy supernatural laws anymore."

"NO!" several voices shout out.

"Zach! What are you thinking of?" Bella almost growls.

"What? It's the best option that is," he argues. "Besides it doesn't seem to be that bad. You're what? Like superfast and strong, you can learn anything within a few hours, remember everything you'll ever see, hear and do, you look great and you're practically  
/indestructible. I really can't see any cons of the life, unless you hate living in general."

"The bloodthirst," Bella answers icy. "It's indeed a con you should consider. Think how it'll be when your throat burns all the time. All you want to do is to rip apart humans. Even your own family."

Zach freezes. His jaw stiffens hard and he looks down.

"I'm sorry, Zach. I didn't mean it like that."

They others look confused between Bella and the human. None of them know what Bella's referring to, but it's obvious it's something private. In couples, except from Edward, they swiftly take off to leave the two alone.

"I just don't want to be a burden." His voice's designated. "I'm very grateful for everything you have done for me, and that you're building a house for me is unbelievable, but I do appreciate it. Only I just want to know if I'm going to live in it as  
/a human or as a vampire, or if I'm in a coffin. You know you can't actually promise me anything. Not after the Volturi and not after what Alice's seen. There's a reason for her suddenly seeing my possible futures, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It was really unexpected. But you know that we'd do anything to help and protect you from our kind. Fromany kind of danger. Even from the Italians. We'd come up with something."

 _Man, Bella! Sometimes you can be real naïve. Do you even hear yourself?_

Zach sighs loudly.

"Bella, please, don't feed my anymore bullshit. I've had enough. I know more than you'd like, and I know that if I ever encounter another unfriendly vampire, I will most likely be very dead. So just stop, okay? Don't sugarcoat anything."

"Okay, I get it. I won't, I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

Next chapter won't be up before at least next month.


	22. Chapter 20

Leah has been running for almost a month straight. And by that time, her inner wolf has taken more and more over her mind, controlling her body and letting her act only on instincts. Her fellow pack members have been giving her space, which she is grateful for. But if they now try to contact her, they don't get through. She's just a wolf, running around, sometimes stopping to drink and hunt and sleep. Jacob ordered his pack not to bother Leah. He told them that she needed some space and time to think. He spoke with Sue twice a week, mostly on the phone, but Sue weren't as worried as he thought she'd be. Of course she cared for her only daughter, and she hoped Leah would come soon, but at the same time she understood Leah and her need to get away. She only hoped she would return, and, if she was going to leave for good, Sue wanted a proper goodbye. Seth too kept her in the loop, but he couldn't give much more of information than Jacob. It was the same as it had been for at least three weeks: Leah ignored everyone else, she embraced her inner wolf and that made it almost impossible for anyone to try to communicate with her. Sometimes she briefly sent mental images of what she was doing, but no one knew if it was on purpose or not. Usually she would run and run and run. Then stop to hunt and sleep and drink. She didn't care for her fur when it became dirty, but in Alaska there were many big rivers and she crossed at least two each day. She had passed through Canada and ended up in Alaska, before running across, heading south-east back to Canada and then to the States. She hid herself well and had yet to encounter humans. Since the day she took off, she hadn't phased back either. No one had run after her. Jacob didn't allow it. Seth did try to contact her several times during the first week, but she just shut him out completely, only letting him know that she was ok. Or more or less.

* * *

During the many hours of running through the wildness of Alaska, Leah had been thinking a lot. Mostly she was trying to feel how it was to be away from her imprint. She soon discovered the pain, but it wasn't as excruciating as she thought it would be. Having been listening, and feeling, her pack members pain, or happiness when it came to their imprint, she thought she knew how it felt, though it would be even stronger because it was _she_ that really felt it.

It was easier to think rationally now that she was far away from everything she knew. Far away from her imprint! But at the same time it hurt. She felt the pull in her, the force that wanted her to run back to Forks. It distracted her to think one hundred percent clear, but at least it wasn't as bad as she'd feared.

She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know how much the imprint force messed with her feelings or thoughts. She wants to go back and make up with Zach, have him see her point of view in this case, she wants to feel accepted and loved. But she knows that these feelings are the cause of the imprint. Though if she'd fallen in love with Zach as a normal person, she knew she'd feel the exact same way, but just not that much. But she doesn't want the imprint. She doesn't need it. It just disrupts and complicates everything! What if she hadn't told Zach about the imprint and they had stated their feelings for each other? Of course that wouldn't be fair to him, but at least she would still have him. Now she doesn't. And even if Zach changes his mind, which he'll do eventually when the imprint bond takes too much of a toll on him, what then? Will he beg for her company? Will she accept his apology? And why? Because of imprinting. Some ways Leah feels it's a curse, other times it's a blessing. That was until she imprinted and felt how bad it really was when her personal opinion collided with what the spirits wishes.

* * *

How long can she stand feeling like this? How long until she gives in and runs back? How long will she be able to fight against her own messed up feelings and the spirits work in disguise?

Not too long. Leah can feel the bond demanding her to make up her mind – to force her back to Forks and to live her life with a guy who only wants to be her friend. And she's confused by that. They all thought, every pack member and the Elders, that an imprint bond will turn into a relationship, but it doesn't specify which kind. The imprinting will have the wolf be the best friend, a protector or a spouse. Almost every pack member of the La Push packs went through each of phase when they imprinted. They all know that each wolf will marry their imprint, just like Sam did. So why doesn't Leah want to do the same? How can she deny the spirits' wishes, the imprinting is supposed to have her act on the imprint's will. Not exactly being a slave, but just do what's best for that special one.

Then it hits her.

 _She isn't what it's best for Zach!_


	23. Chapter 21

It was 10:33 Thursday evening. Everything was more or less set. The house was almost finished, thanks to the vampires' super speed and strength, and Zach had spent the last few days moving and saying good bye. He felt like he said good bye for the last time, because he didn't know if it was the very last good bye or not. He preferred to not dwell on that possibility too much, hence him being occupied with moving and cleaning. He hadn't talked or heard anything from Leah. Or her brother for that matter. The only time he saw Seth was when he came to the Cullen house to talk to Jake, or to eat tons of food. The two of them shared a brief glance. He was obviously avoiding Zach. Probably he was blaming him too, but for what?

"Now I think we're all set! Come on, Zach, you need to see the house now. And then you're going to have a house party."

"I am?" Zach asks confused.

"You are. Of course. It'll be your first ever house party in _your_ house. Oh, and don't worry, we will help you out."

 _Meaning you will throw the party and I will get the guests._

"Great."

They take the cars out to his new house, but Alice has arranged it so he's blindfolded the whole way. Not that he complained; he knew that it wouldn't affect the little vampire at all. She enjoyed everything way too much. Alice leads him out of the car. He can smell paint and freshly cut lumber. Without noticing, Zach starts to smile. He is really excited. This is the first time in his life he'll be owning a house. It's a house! And he knows it's going to be a damn great house too! Alice and Esme have an exquisite taste, and Rosalie knows exactly how he'd like his dream garage to look like.

"Okay, now you can look." Alice's voice sings. Her cold fingers remove the blindfold.

" _Wow_!"

Zach stares with a wide open mouth. Merely thirty feet from him stands a stylish, modern yet old looking house. It was built in the way the Cullen house was built: wood, steel and lots of glass and with sharp lines, straight edges. It was painted in a light brown color, shaded with a darker color on the other side of the house where the sun didn't touch. A balcony was to be seen, leading from what Zach assumed was the master bedroom. The front porch was connected to the four walls stretching all the way around the house. Every plate is polished and the wooden interior is hand carved by talented hands.

"What do you think?" Alice asks, looking nervous.

"I… _fucking love it!_ "

* * *

I know this one is quite short. Don't panic! I'm currently writing the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 22

Zach's car purred as it graciously glided into the garage. The new garage to his new house. Built by a vampire family. He tried his best not to dwell on that thought and the Cullens were getting better at pretending to be humans.

Soon August would come around, not that anyone would notice: it was always raining in Forks, even more than in Seattle. However, that did not put a damper on Zach's mood. He was having the time of his life: owning a brand new, beautiful house, started his online college courses and finally gotten a hold on Leah. They had talked finally and both had agreed on trying to see how their relationship would go if they just met casually. Of course there were no romantic feelings involved, but Zach could feel himself being a tad smitten by Leah, though he tried to deny it – he didn't want to ruin everything. Besides, Leah wasn't interested in him in that way either, but if he went that way, she would follow along. That much he knew about the imprint bond. In only a few hours, he will host his first party. Not that he's never been to a party before of course, but he will host it and the will be all about him moving into his new house. All of the Cullen are invited, alongside with the two packs and Isa's father and his new girlfriend: Sue Clearwater. Zach couldn't avoid simple fact that if and Leah did one day marry, he would be family with the Clearwaters, Swans _and_ the Cullens. Which would be… weird.

He is slouched down on the couch watching a dull basketball match when his phone starts to ring. Curious he looks at the caller ID and excitement shoots through him. It's Leah.

"Hello," he says, trying to not sound as nervous as he feels.

"Hey, it's me. Leah."

Zach grins.

"I know. What's up?"

"I heard you're having a moving-in party."

"That wasn't a question."

"Indeed." Leah smiles. "Am I invited or not?"

"Of course you are! Didn't Seth tell you?"

"Pff, like he'd say anything to me."

"Uh-huh?" he intones uncertain.

"He's mad at me at the moment. No biggie, just him being Seth and all. So, when is it?"

Zach checks the phone before putting it back close to the ear.

"In four hours and nineteen minutes."

"I'll be there. Is there anything we should bring?"

Now it's her turn to be nervous.

"Nope. Only yourself and your appetite. Your mom, Esme, Bella and me have made food, and yeah, I ain't eating that much alone so you guys ought to help me out."

The house was filled. The big kitchen and eating area was nearly cramped, much thanks to the huge shape shifters. They were eating and having fun, even Sam managed to enjoy the event and relax with Emily. All of the Cullens were here too, and Zach couldn't help looking for Leah. He'd spot her twice already: first when they arrived every one of them all together, and the other time when she was passing him while he was talking to Jasper. She was about to get a second plate when Zach decided to talk to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"What do you think about the food? Any good?"

"It's great. I know what my mom made, it's the best that exist. But I have to admit that the vampire's cooking ain't terrible bad either. Have you eaten yet?"

Zach stretches out his hand and grabs a plate.

"I'm about to. What do you recommend?"

Leah makes him hold her plate and takes his plate, fills it up with whatever is within her arm's length before handing the plate back. He stares wide-eyed.

"You know I'm not a shape shifter," he asks Leah, looking cautiously at the plate stacked with tall towers of food. "How on Earth do you expect me to eat all this?"

She only grins.

"What?" she mockingly asks, but the grin is still there. "You think you can't handle this? And here I thought all guys ate tons of food at every opportunity they got. Hmm, I must have been wrong, I guess."

"Haha, very funny," Zach replies in a fake sarcastic tone. He follows Leah back to the others and seats himself between her and Embrey.

"Pretty nice place you've gotten," Embrey compliments. Or at least that's what Zach thinks he said. Embrey's mouth is filled with so much food that he can burst any second now.

"Thanks, mate," Zach grins. "You have to see how much food they've stocked up in the fridges."

"You have several?"

"Two. And a huge freezer box. It's as big as a bed. You guys should drop in whenever you're hungry. Just please, don't make the kitchen look like a whore house."

Embry grins back.

"I can't promise anything."

He then takes a huge bite of a piece of bread.

The time flies with the good music, picked out by Edward, extremely good food and the generally the good company. Of course, the vampires and the shape shifters were always watching each other. Not in a threatening way, but it was some tension present in the room, even Zach notices it. He cranes his neck and looks around, his eyes searching for Jasper.

Jasper is in the other end of the room, speaking with Quil, Jacob, Paul and Emmett about a football game. As on que, Jasper turns his head just right so they stare at each other. Zach gives the vampire a knowingly look, raising his eyebrows. Jasper nods once. His eyes dart from Zach the group of shape shifters that are moving rather stiff, looking concentrated. Half a minute later most of the tension is gone and Zach can see that the Quiletes are visible calming down, starting to eat with the same enthusiasm as before. He looks down with a loop-sided smile and takes a bite of his sausage.

Hours later, when most of the guests have gone home, some of the shape shifters have shifted into their wolf to start patrolling, Zach are cleaning up with Esme and Alice and Rosalie. That is done rather quickly: they throw the garbage into huge, black garbage bags, vacuum clean and then wash over the floors, stack every plate, glass and used stencils and other food containers on the kitchen counter. Zach tries to help out, but the vampires are moving too quick for him, leaving him in the kitchen to sort out the now cleaned stencils.

"Thank you all for everything," he says sincere, looking at the Cullens. They're all there still, though Renesmee is sleeping heavily in Jacob's arms.

"No problem, Zach," Isabella says. "It's the least we can do. I hope you enjoyed the party."

"I did! It was really cool. Something I wouldn't have done if Alice hadn't forced me of course."

Upon hearing that Alice's face scrunches up. Zach knows she's faking being hurt.

"Ouch, Zach. That wasn't nice of you. I didn't force anyone to come."

"But you did, however, write the invitation and put my name and signature," Zach protests, "I don't even have that great handwriting and everyone who'd know me would see right thought it."

They all share a laugh. Then Zach thanks them for helping him out and looks at they all head for their cars, ready to home for the night.

A movement makes him turn around. He smiles.

"Leah," he says surprised. "Still hungry?"

Leah only smiles.

"Nope. But I was hoping I could catch you before you'd go to sleep. Is it alright if we go inside? I don't want my pack brothers to pick up anything of what I want to say."

They head inside and go back to the living room. It doesn't look as roughly thirty people have been partying for six hours straight. Everything is clean and as spotless as the day he moved in.

"I'm not going to fight the imprint anymore."

* * *

Hehe, I know I'm cruel,but I'm practising on doing cliffhangers!


	25. Chapter 23

As the days dragged on, the summer was nearly over. The few sunny days Forks got was a blessing and made it a bit humid, though everything bloomed and everyone seemed to be happier when the sun was out.

Leah and Zach had been dating officially now for over three weeks. They had gone slow, but they were both okay with it. As long as they were both happy, none of them suffered. Zach had admitted that he too felt the imprint bond stronger than he liked,  
but at the same time, if they were on the same page and either of them tried to avoid the other, nothing really happen. He wanted to get to know Leah, for real. Not just her favorite color and food, but everything. And the same is said for Leah. And  
this time she was certain that her longing for wanting to get to know Zach was only because of her, and not the imprint bond. She had to convince herself of that in the beginning, trying to experiment a little with the imprint bond.

A daily routine had been formed for Zach. Each morning, at nine o'clock, Zach would wake up, make and eat breakfast while still in in his PJ's, shower and then sit down for a couple of hours of studying. He'd bought all the textbooks he'd need for his  
online classes, also purchasing a few PDF's. Then, around one or two, Esme or someone else would swing by and chat with him while they were making a lunch. Usually Esme brought lunch for him. The Cullens were going to move after Zach's master degree  
was taken – that was at their excuse at least. In reality, they wanted Zach to move with any of them so they could watch him. Also they hoped Leah and him would go on as they were and maybe the two of them would move in together. And if Zach moved  
away, Leah would probably come with him. And if any danger came sniffing around the house corners, she'd know and immediately phase and alert the others. After lunch, Zach went back to studying, watching video clips, chatting with others who also  
took online classes, discussing live through Skype and even meet up with some of the students from the public college, usually accompanied by Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper or even Esme. They didn't hang around him, but they always knew where he was.  
Though he felt their constant presence and their eyes making holes, he learned to ignore them as they appeared to ignore him, just to give him the rightful privacy. Twice a week the Cullens would invite Zach over for dinner: Sundays and Fridays.

Between the hours of five and nine p.m. Leah would come by after her shift was over. They were talking, watching movies and she sometimes helped him with studying for his tests, making flash cards and also hearing him.

"What are you majoring in, again?" she asks him one afternoon. They're sitting in his study room and he is trying to focus on the flash cards rather than her.

"Uh, in criminology and Arabic. I'm trying to enter the CIA program," he says. "I have to wait until I get my degrees first of course. Now I'm majoring in Chemical Science, and I am also doing Criminology and International Relations."

Leah whistles.

"Impressive. How's it possible that you can study so much while you're so young?"

"Oh, I've got years of high education behind me. Besides, I graduated from high school the year I turned 16. I went straight for college and got my bachelor in Criminology."

"But you could apply now, or do you have to wait?"

"I could have applied when I was 18, but I didn't want to. Not at that time. Then I was thinking of becoming something like a policeman. And yeah, then I changed my mind."

Another evening they were talking about their families. It was a late fall evening and they were planning to go out on a date the following Saturday. Zach told Leah about his family, knowing that she'd wanted to know ever since they became friends.

"I didn't know that I would feel like this after almost a decade."

"Like what?"

"Like it's… Like if I forget them, or if I feel too happy, then I'm embarrassing them. Or maybe not embarrassing them, but more like I disappoint them, their memory."

Leah stays quiet for a minute, debating on what to say.

"When I first shifted, I was terrified and extremely confused. And then, when the guys told me everything and I could see into Sam's mind, I felt hurt and betrayed, but also understanding. I had run away from home the second I shifted, so I didn't know  
anything about my brother or our father. I could feel everyone's presence, but I couldn't recognize them as whom they were."

Zach sits still, listening to her story.

"When I finally understood everything… It was a relief, even though I hated the fact that I wasn't the chosen one for Sam. But I did feel pity for him when I understood what he'd gone through for so long. And then I had to phase back. And I saw what I  
had done."

"Wait! Back up, what do you mean by 'what you had done'?"

She sighs, her head is slumped down.

"I killed my father."

It was dead silent for a second before Zach opened his mouth. Only Leah beat him to it.

"And no, of course it wasn't intentionally and no, I didn't know what I was or that if I became a big wolf someone would have a heart attack. But I knew Dad had a bad heart. When I phased, I killed him. The shock, you know. It was too much."

Slowly Leah looks up. Zach meets her eyes. He touches her face, dipping it upwards so she can't look away.

"Leah, I want you to listen to me and believe me when I say this: it was not your fault. It really wasn't your fault. Don't go around and blame yourself for something you cannot and couldn't control. Your father knew that no new wolves can ever possess  
such self-control the first phasing, because it's an instinct. And it continues to drive you and steer you until you're more confident. That's when your inner wolf knows you've accepted who you are, that's why you can phase at will and control your  
emotions now."

She doesn't respond. Her eyes twinkle with unshed tears. Zach holds her closer to him. And then she lets it all go. All the pain, the regret, the anger, the sorrow. Everything flows through her. The tears are a never-ending stream of salty water dripping  
from her puffed eyes.

* * *

Zach wakes up feeling himself bathing in sweat.

 _God, it's hot!_

He turns his head to the left and smiles. Leah is lying on her side, breathing steady with her eyes closed and mouth half open. She looks peaceful. And beautiful.

 _Of course. It's her that makes me sweat out thousands of calories._

Carefully he nudges her. Her eyes fly up meeting Zach's lazy gaze. Her lips tuck upwards and Zach mirrors her.

"What time is it?" she whispers.

"Only eight-thirty. When do you have to patrol?"

"After dinner. So, around five or six."

"No hurry then," he states with a smirk and leans forward. The kiss is just a peck on her lips, but her smile widens.

"Indeed. I'm hungry."

He groans and laughs.

"I've been hearing that too much lately. Why can't you make food too?" he complains, but with a smile. She shakes her head.

"Nope. I don't want to get food poisoned. You do know that I'm the worst chef in my tribe?"

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Okay," she gives in, cracking up in fits of laughter, "I'm the second worst. The worst one is Old Quil. I don't know if it's true or not, but there's a rumor within the tribe saying Old Quil once burnt down his kitchen trying to cook dinner for his family."

"Oh, I believe that. Okay, come on. I'll make so breakfast, but you'll have to do the dishes."

"Fine."

They get up dressed and hurry towards the kitchen. After Leah's story and her emotional breakdown, Zach helped her to bed and made her hot chocolate with marshmallows. They didn't fool around yesterday night, only talked softly about nothing and everything.  
It wasn't until way past midnight that they fell asleep.

"How many eggs do you want?" Zach asks, holding up the three eggs in his hand.

Leah holds her fingers to indicate the quantity.

"Five shall be. You like the yolk whole too, right?"

This time she nods. Leaning forward with on the kitchen bar counter, supporting her upper body on her arms she smiles as she watches Zach fry eight eggs. He has to use two pans, one for the eggs and one for the bacon.

"Could you set the table? Or just put it there?"

Leah jumps up and finds two plates, two glasses, two forks and knives.

"Milk, juice, water…what?"

"Coffee. Always coffee. You know that."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing today?" he asks her, holding the frying pan over the plate and scoops the five eggs on her plate. She answers between her enormous mouthfuls of bacon and a slice of toasts.

"Uh… I'm not doing anything until I got patrol. Might have to sleep a bit again, seeing I got the night shift. What are you doing today?"

Zach shuffles food into his mouth too.

"I'm not studying. That for sure. I'm in need of a hell of a break."

"When's your exams coming up?"

"First one is… Eh, I believe I heard it was sometime mid-November. I'm getting Christmas holiday the tenth or so I think."

"And we're just entering September. You're studying way too hard," she mock-criticizes.

" _Hey!_ " he pretends to act defended. "Just for you information: but I'm a top grade student and I like to keep it that way."

"Right, right."

She doesn't sound convinced.

"Do you…want to do something else today? I mean, we're just studying for the most part. We could take a drive up to somewhere? Or we could do some tinkering on the car?"

He pauses and waits for an answer. Inside in his chest his heart is beating. He knows she can hear it and that makes him even more nervous, not to mention slightly embarrassed.

"How about we tinker some and then we head to the rez? I can then give my mom the satisfaction of finally letting her meet you and everything. Also, I guess the rest of the pack _and_ the tribe wants to know you. Don't worry, it won't be a family  
gathering, but it will be lots of people of course. Everyone wantsto hear the latest gossip."

* * *

Next chapter will be up within a week or so - Zach's meeting Sue and Charlie & Alice get's a vision of an unknown vampire sniffing around...


	26. Part 1

Zach and Leah spent an hour on the car. They cleaned it, washed it and refilled the oil and checked the pressure in the wheels. They didn't talk much, but Zach admitted to himself that it felt nice spending time with Leah without having to talk all the time, only enjoying each other's company. Afterwards they hit the road.

Lea fumbles with his AUX chord and plugs the jack into her phone.

"Got any good music?" Zach asks.

She shrugs and continues to scroll. An upbeat song flares the stereo. It has a deep bass and a good rhythm.

"I like it," he shouts over the music. "Got a good rhythm."

The rest of the drive is spent listening to Leah's music. When they finally reach the La Push border, Zach's getting nervous. And Leah heard it. She places her hand on Zach's.

"It's going to be fine. They're not that bad."

"Sure, they're just a pack of wolves that happen to dislike the people I practically live with, the ones who built the very house I'm living in."

"Zach, geez, you're such a drama queen. Listen, they're going to accept you. They already have. And my mom's really looking forward to see you. To meet you and greet you as my boyfriend."

"Of course the pack has to accept me. I'm your imprint. Your laws tell them to not hurt me, but that doesn't mean they can't dislike me. Which they do, I know, I've seen it."  
"It's just because you smell like them. And so does Jake. And the smell is kinda intense. And really, it's not just because of the imprint thing. The ones you met at the party, everyone told me they really did like you. Even the Elders that you've already met before anyone knew."

"Like who?"

"Like my mom. Or Jake's father."

Zach sighs loudly. He lets himself find comfort in her words.

"Fine, fine. I'll just see what I want to see and if something big happen and it turns out not to be true… Well, then I'm screwed. But, yeah, I don't care. I have you. And you have me, so that's all I'm aiming for right now."

"Great. Now, cheer up. And watch out for the big whole right there."

"I thought your mom lived with Isa's dad?" Zach wonders. He throws a glance at his partner when she doesn't respond. "Or have something come up?"

"Ugh, no, nothing like that. My mom… She's the most wonderful person I've ever met, but I don't like her choices when it comes down to stepfathers. It's not that I dislike Charlie, it's just… He's not my father. And he can never replace him either."

"Does he try too hard, is it that?"

"Nah, not really. Charlie's really chill, but you know. It's not the same. But at the same time, I want my mom to be happy and to live her life. She deserves that."

"So do you."

It becomes quiet and none of them say anything until they reach the Clearwater's two-floor house. Zach has been inside just once, and that was to bring Seth back home after he had patrolled and was exhausted.

"My mom's there. I actually own the house now, but you know, she's a mother hen and she checks in on us and cooks food and wash our clothes too. Trust me when I say this, I've tried to have to stop, but she doesn't listen to me. At least we get lots of free food."

* * *

Sue Clearwater hadn't change a bit since the first time Zach met her. She was still as fierce and strong-willed and goodhearted as before. The first thing she did was to hug him hard and tell him how happy she was for her daughter and him. Then she dragged him to the kitchen and nearly force fed him with delicious home cooked dishes. Leah, who didn't need any invitation, filled her plate and started to eat with an amused facial expression. She was happy and relieved with how her mother accepted Zach.

"So, Zach, tell me about your future plans."

Zach swallowed. They were sitting in the living room, Sue close to Zach, having her chestnut eyes on him the whole time.

"Well, right now I'm just finishing my degrees and then I'm going to apply for the CIA's agent program. Hopefully I'll get in. I have the right education, though I lack experience in those fields, but I am old enough and I've heard they're searching for college graduated interns."

"A CIA agent? Interesting. What or who have made you wanting to be an agent?" Sue asks curiously. She doesn't see her daughter's quick and warning glance. Leah knows of course now Zach have decided upon that career choice. It is because of parents, and what happened to them. It's a sore point and she sees Zach flinches ever so slightly.

"It's because of what happened to people who were really close to me," he answers sincerely and calmly. Leah inaudible lets the air she's been holding leave her lungs in relief. He catches her looking at him and gives a small, but short nod. She understands. And apparently so does Sue because she doesn't ask for any details. Instead she hands Zach a plate of cakes and cookies with a raised eyebrow.

 _No need to waste my energy on declining the offer. She's not a woman I happily will ever go against._

"I heard you're living in Forks. And your neighbors are the Cullens."

"That's correct." Zach looks wary. "They built my house too. I think both pack came to the party alongside with the Cullens."

"I know, dear. I picked up Seth afterwards. But that's not why I'm asking. I only want to know that you know what kind of risk you're putting yourself in."

Zach and Leah stares at Sue. Of course, she's a tribe member and an Elder meaning she's grown up with hearing the legends. The proof that they are true are sitting and living in this very house, belonging to her family. But she didn't struck Zach as the type of woman who would judge anyone when even her own kids willingly had accepted and helped and also fought alongside with them.

 _She's just concerned about her kids. That's a completely ordinary reaction. But seeing how her kids are treated and how the packs and the Cullens have a ten times better relationship now than ever, one ought to think the feud between them is gone and long forgotten. Naturally they're enemas and all, but after all that happened? After Jake and Isa's girl? And what about when they were standing together with a bunch of vampires against the Italian weirdos?_

"I know what you're thinking." Sue's voice cut through Zach's thoughts.

He clears throat.

"Being a mother and a member of the tribe and the one of the Elders, I know pretty much everything that happens between the packs. And the vampires. I won't say that I trust them a hundred percent, but they've proven to be…acceptable and even friendly. They've helped us out as we've helped them too. I know you know everything, but I want you to understand that anything you do can end up with your blood getting sucked out of you."

" _Mom!_ " Leah's on her feet looking clearly upset. "What are you doing?"

"Leah, listen. You both listen to me!" She's on the brick of shouting.

Leah's never seen her mother like this before. She slowly sits back down, sitting stiffly on the edge of the chair. Sue takes a deep breath before continuing.

"The strength of any imprint bond is unbreakable. It doesn't matter what the imprint feels, it doesn't matter what kind of relationship they're having. The bond is there and will just be stronger and stronger. You both know this. You can both feel it. And therefore, Zach, I want to tell you something. Do you have any idea how it would be if Leah lost you? You're her imprint, her everything, her one reason to actually continue to live a happy life. I'm not saying you're her slave or the other way around, but I'm telling you that the bond between you two exists. And it'll only grow to be stronger."

She pauses to look at him and then at her daughter. None of them say anything.

"The bond will alert you when the other one feels something very strong. It could be fear, sadness, anger, love or even jealousy. It's not a communicating line, but it's a way for you two to know that the other one's safe or not. The most important rule our shape shifters have, is to never hurt another's imprint. That includes physically or mentally hurting. If the unspeakable would happen…"

"She means if someone kills, accidently or not, another's imprint," Leah shoots in.

"…Then the shifter who lost his or her imprint and the one responsible will have to fight to death. But the thing is if the one who lost the imprint loses; the other one will get shunned and become an exhibited shape shifter. He or she can never return to the tribe's land or the pack.

This has happened three times since the law was created. The first time it was an accident, and the shifter who killed the imprint, was full of regret and so ashamed that he let his brother kill him without asking for mercy. The second time was not an accident, and the brother that lost his long loving wife felt himself filled with pure rage and grief. He debated between ending his brother or let the brother end him – making him the Alpha of the pack, but at last the rage took over his body and mind. He killed his former brother and then left for the woods to never come back. The third time this happened, it was truly tragic. It was an accident. This was just the generation before our last generations of shifters. The Beta lost his imprint because another wolf, his best friend actually, had shot her."

"How could he shoot her accidentally?" Zach asks. He's not convinced that the shifter managed to shoot his Beta's imprint with an accident.

"Because…he was set up. By his girlfriend. She wasn't his imprint, but they were tog here and of course they cared about each other. But the girlfriend wasn't allowed to know about the legends, and therefore it became complicated. It always does."

Sue gives her daughter a sympathetically look. Leah only shrugs.

"The girlfriend became jealous of the Beta's imprint because she was allowed to know the secret, and she was also a good friend of her boyfriend. You see, while the girlfriend had to live with lies and seeing how the pack brothers and their imprints all could meet up, she couldn't bear it. The lies, the impression of being kept out, the feeling of not being good enough. And when she saw how close her boyfriend was with another girl, she had gotten enough and took action. One day they were having a dinner and the pack members and their imprints all came over. The girlfriend had unlocked the safety on the gun, knowing that her boyfriend would want to show it off to his friends. Not because it could hurt them, but because it could scare of the Makah tribe guys who came to make trouble on their land. And you can imagine what happened. The gun went off, placing a bullet in the Beta's imprint's neck. She died. And the fight was on. But the story of how and why the gun's safety was off came to light when the girlfriend saw the wolves fighting. She screamed out her confessions. And the boyfriend felt he'd failed and let himself getting killed. Afterwards the girlfriend, who by then had seen the wolves and understood why they were all so secretive around her, felt she had betrayed him. Also she had blood on her hands. She killed herself with the same gun that took the imprint's life. The Beta never talked with anyone and later on he took off to never return."

It was silent a good ten minutes after Sue finished her story. Zach sat with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He thought he understood why Sue told him this, but he didn't want her to think that the vampires he knew where too dangerous. They had proven themselves over and over again, even before he came along. And Isabella? His best friend. She was a vampire and of course dangerous, but she had an incredible amount of self-control and that was proven to be better and better day by day. She had never tasted human blood in her after-life. Besides, Zach didn't live with them anymore. If he were to unlucky and scratch himself so he bled, none of the Cullen's would be close enough to hear or smell it. Not even the wind could bring the blood smell to them. He felt safe with them just as he felt safe with Leah.

"I don't think I'm taking a huge risk living where I do," he begins. He does his best to sound as honest, directly and formal he can. He doesn't want Sue to think he's angry or anything. "But yes, I understand why you're telling us these stories. We ought to learn from it. I know that the bond between us is strong, and will continue to grow. We feel it. She knows when I'm angry sad or hurt and so it is the other way around. If I were to die from an unnaturally cause, Leah would, according to your legends, feel too much pain, sorrow and maybe even anger. She would probably blame herself too, because that's how she is, taking responsible for everyone she cares about. You're saying she would never be happy. I don't know. It might be true. And then you think you've lost your daughter because she lost me, and that's why you don't want me to live so close to the Cullens. I get it. You're worried and you love your kids. All you want is for them to be happy. But you know, being happy isn't a lifelong variable. And being together is always going to be a risk."

Now the older woman looks confused. Her forehead is wrinkled in confusion.

"How so?" she asks to know.

"She belongs to the supernatural world. I do not. Danger is luring and it's not a certainty that she can always protect me from it. Alice have seen, or not seen, that I will might not have a future."

" _What?!_ "

 _Oh, I forgot to tell her. Shit!_

Zach looks between the women. Sue looks beyond shocked and she grips her own hands. He can formally see gears working. Now she can already see the future: he'll die and Leah will disappear. Zach forces his eyes to meet Leah's who is beyond pissed. In reality she's shocked and scared, but often those emotions mixed together become anger. She jumps to her feet and comes towards him.

"We're going to talk. _Now_."

Her hand grabs his shoulder and she pushes him outside of the house and towards the forest. If she's going to explode and phase she will not do it inside. She will never phase inside of that house again, creating the same scene of her first phasing that caused her father's death.

* * *

Sort of a cliffhanger... Part two of this chapter will soon be updated. I felt that this chapter is long enough . next chapter will be about Jasper and Alice.


	27. Part 2

Alice and Jasper are out hunting, almost an hour of running full speed away from the house. It was nice getting out from the crowded house. Now as Zach was in a possible life threatening danger, they had call Elazar and asked him to come visit. They wanted him to tell them if he could sense any extraordinary talent in Zach. He and Carmen were due to come later tonight.

Jasper is in the midst of draining his second elk when his phone starts ringing. Irritated he hurries to finish up drinking. Then he answers.

"Elazar," he greets shortly.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"You must certainly did. What's going on?"

Elazar chuckles.

"I see. I'm sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but I'm already here at your house. And it's empty. Where are you?"

Jasper turns to Alice. She didn't see this coming and looks just as shocked as Jasper.

"We're on our way back. Just give us an hour. Or you two could come and meet us? Run north-east and you'll pick up our scents," she says out loud, knowing Elazar is able to hear her.

"Sure thing, spiky. See you in a bit."

Jasper starts running after Alice, leaving his pry to other animals.

"Are you satisfied or do you want to hunt more?" Alice asks as he catches up with her.

He just smiles and shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. You?"

"Full as an egg," she quips back with a bright smile. He laughs. The forests is just a blur for them seeing either of them focus on it. The green, grey and brown melt together and become just a background detail. Suddenly Alice stops running. Jasper stops dead in his tracks do and automatically his brain scans for any danger. But his senses can't pick up anything and only a second later he realizes that his wife is having a vision. As usual, when it happens, he stays close to her, but without touching her, and uses his talent to feel whatever she feels.

 _A young man is alone somewhere, sitting hunched over some papers. Everything is blurry, but it's possible to see the theme for the notes: the man is prepping for his exam. Date: November 23rd it said on his phone that suddenly shot up in light. Someone texts him and he reaches for his phone when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. He didn't even have time to scream out before a pair for red eyes met his._

"Alice. What did you see?"

Jasper grabs his mate and force her face him. He can feel her panicking due to what she saw.

"I think I saw when he dies. But I can't do that. It's impossible, I haven't seen before, only in a blur and it was so uncertain too."

"How blurry was this vision?" he asks her. They know when the vision is either blurry or it rapidly changes scenes, it's because it's uncertain that it'll ever happen, or it all depends on one specific series of choices.

"Blurry, but not as blurry as the last one."

"And you're sure this is Zach?"

"Yes!" she sounds impatient now. "I know it was him. And the red eyes. It's one of us, but I don't know who."

They look at each other. None of them know exactly what to do. They need more to work on than a pair of unknown red eyes.

"When is it supposed to happen?"

"November 23rd," she suddenly remembers. "And that means we have about two months left, but say that we take him away. Like in hiding. Telling the officials that it's WITSEC."

Jasper tightens his jaw, making the jawbones pop out.

"It could be arranged," he agrees slowly, "though if you can't see if this decision will change anything then I can't see the point of moving. The best might be to just hang around."

"Stand guard, you mean?"

Jasper cocks an eyebrow.

"Jazz, we can't do a 'Bella' again. And you know he won't like it one bit. Besides Leah would come in our way too."

"Or she will help herself, Zach and us out. He's her imprint. She'll do anything to protect him and if she knows what we know, we can purpose our suggestion. I bet she'll take the first and best opportunity she can. If she and we take turns watching Zach's house, the vampire that comes around will not dare to come close. And we might even catch whoever it is."

* * *

"Elazar, Carmen! Good to see you two again. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Jasper and Alice hugs their friends and invites them inside. The others are gone. Edward and Bella took Renesmee for a hunting trip with Jacob. And his pack mates are in La Push right now with Zach who's visiting the tribe members.

"Ah, it was nice to get out of the house for a change. Sometimes it can be a bit too crowded when Garrett and Katie… are enjoying themselves. And it's good seeing you both too. How's it going? Have you heard or seen anything from Italy since the last encounter?" Elazar asks worriedly. Always the solider, just like Alice's mate.

"No worries," Jasper says, "we're out of their league right now. Their main priority is to gather new people so that they might one day challenge us all once again if they feel fit to do so. No, our reason for dragging you down here again is to ask you a favor, Elazar."

Their guests get the whole story short, but detailed. When Alice is done and everyone's looking at Elazar he merely shrugs.

"Sure, I can help you out with some scouting. Where's the kid?"

"He's on the shifter's land right now, but he'll come back soon. Hopefully. Ah, it's beginning to annoy me that I can't see him whenever he's not with the Quiletes. Is he that powerful?"

Jasper soothes his mate by holding her from behind. She relaxes into him and breathes in his scent. It always calms her down.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Carmen wisely states.

"Indeed." Elazar looks curiously around. "Where are they others?"

"Edward and Bella are out hunting with Nessie and Jacob. Carlisle and Esme are on a business trip in Seattle. They're coming back in fourteen hours and eight minutes. Rose and Emmett went away for the week. We're all trying to stay away from the humans seeing we don't live here anymore. And it'll be weird to say that we're all visiting for so long."

"I see. And what is everyone up to? Please, let us catch up now while we wait." Elazar looks sincere and Carmen cocks her heard, obviously she's interested to hear what's going on too.

The vampires head for the living room. Alice offers them a drink and they all accept. Only seconds later she comes back with four tall glasses filled with animal blood.

"To our friends." Jasper raises his glass and Alice follows his move.

"Carlisle and Esme are still here. They had to in order to cover the appearance we're trying to hold, which is that Edward and Bella are living in another house, but close so they could have anything if needed. And also because they have a child they adopted shortly after getting married. Emmett and Rose are doing a world tour with some friends. Jazz and I have moved to Europe in order to study."

"And what about the wolves?" Elazar questions carefully.

"It has never been better," Alice responds cheerfully. Both of their friends look relieved. They have in all honesty been worried about their friends in south. What if something went wrong and a fight came out? What if the alliance had a deadline whereof the Alpha wolf one day would have to step down or get slaughtered by his fellow pack members?

After all, vampires and werewolves are and have always been natural enemies. And the same goes for shifters who react upon a vampire's scent or presence.

"No need to worry, Elazar," Jasper's calm voice hollows in the room. He uses his talent to ease the tension that is radiating from the guest. "We're safer now than ever."

* * *

Aaand that was that! See you soon


	28. Part 3

As the sun fell down from the sky and the temperature collapsed with it, Zach was on his way home. It had been a wonderful day. First he had woken up and Leah was there. They had eaten breakfast together, they had cleaned his car and they had visited the La Push tribe and he had gotten to officially meet her mom as Leah's boyfriend. And imprint.

Even though Mrs. Clearwater had clouded his day by telling them some old stories, he understood why she did and therefor was not angry with her for not trusting him enough, though he felt a bit offended. How could Mrs. Clearwater think so wrong of him? Of his friends? And mostly, of her own daughter and what she chose?

An indignant ringing noise disturbs his thoughts and. He answers using the Bluetooth setting in his car.

"Yes, Alice?"

 _Please, don't tell me you're seeing me die again._

"Zach, hey, so terrible sorry for interrupting, but I wonder when are you getting back?"

"I'm on my way home now. Why?"

"We got a couple of friends that are visiting and they really want to see you. Could you just stop by our house for a minute?"

"Ah, yeah…I sure can. Who are these friends? Red eyed or…multi colored?"

"Hey, the kid's racist," an unknown voice yells. He man sounds offended.

"No, sir, I don't do racism," Zach fires back, "I do however practice the art of generalizing. It's non-racist and based on stereotypes and statics."

"Huh, the kid's tongue is sharp."

"Hush now. Look, Zach, it would be nice if you could come right now, okay?"

Zach rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty."

His foot pushes harder on the pedal. The car shoots forward.

"Or maybe just fifteen."

* * *

Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob are all sitting around in the living room. There's food on the table for Renesmee, Jacob and Zach. Jasper and Alice are telling their visitors about Zach and his part in all this. Zach himself is too busy eating his late dinner to care about it. Instead he inhales the dinner alongside with Jacob. Jacob is telling Zach stories about the first year when the shifters first started to phase and later on when they imprinted. The story about Sam, Leah and Emily is wide known for the shifters and the Cullens. Zach got the whole story one day from Leah. But Jareds's and Kim's story is real love story and Zach listens attentively.

"I can't believe you're still cool with Paul importing on your sister," he amuses thoughtfully.

Jacob's lips twitches.

"I wasn't in the beginning. He should just be glad it's all because of the imprint bond and how it'd effects Rach if I snapped his neck. I mean, if all this supernatural things weren't in the picture and he took an interest in her, I'd break him in two."

"JAKE!" both Edward and Bella scowl, giving Renesmee a quick side-glance before picking holes in the shifter's eyes.

"Sorry."

He gives Zach a meaningful look.

"Now, Zach, would you just stand up so Elazar can check you out."

 _Ah, this is like being a wax doll in the Madame Tussauds in London._

But he willing stands up from the dinner table and heads over to the living room. Feelings both nervous and curious he lets Elazar walk in circles around him.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my whole life." Elazar sounds happily surprised and at the same time immensely curious. Zach throws Edward a quizzical look. He knows Edward can read Elazar's mind.

"He's sensing a very powerful talent in you."

"Right, right. But you can't control it, of course. Still human and it's impossible for you to even notice this talent, this gift you're possessing. Just like your wife, Edward." Elazar sounds more and more excited for each tumbling word.

"So tell me, Professor, what kind of superpower do I have?"

"Oh, I can't tell. I don't know. You're blocking me in a way that no one else have ever been able to do. Not even Bella, Edward, could block me right now like he is doing intently."

"He's like a shield?" Jasper asks shockingly.

The new golden-eyed vampire man shakes his head.

"No, I don't think so either. My guesses are that he is a healer or maybe… Yeah, maybe he's one of those!"

"Hey, uh, sir. Not everyone can read minds over here, so, you know, it would be real cool if you could voice your thoughts so we all get what you're talking about," Zach offers, trying to sound polite. But he's tired of feeling like an outsider and like a gold statue in a museum.

"Edward, would you please explain? I don't think I can put words on what I'm feeling here. It's so mystique and unnatural."

 _Talking about unnatural. You're all supernatural creatures!_

"What Elazar means is that you're possessing a highly powerful and unique talent. But he's not sure of which it is, though he believes it could be you're a keeper or a shield or a healer. Jasper thinks you could be a mix of all three."

Zach freezes.

 _What?_

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean. I mean, a healer sounds cool, but I thought vampires didn't need healing because they use their venom to puzzle themselves back together. And besides, they're nearly indestructible too. And a shield like Isa… Wow, okay. I can live with that, but what good does my shield do?_

 _Yeah, well, none of these vampires can use their talent on me, which is pretty cool and useful, and Elazar is also puzzled by the fact that I'm blocking him. He has to guess what kind of talent I have. Obviously this is causing him just as much dissatisfaction as to Alice. She too is used to able to see anyone and everything._

 _A keeper. What is that?_

 _Definitely not a soccer keeper!_

"Ah… What do you mean by 'keeper'?"

Edward looks at Elazar. He shrugs.

"Well," Elazar's voice is careful this time, like he's thinking hard on every word before adding a voice. "There are different types if keepers. But in general a keeper is someone who takes others talents and uses them against them, or plainly blocks them to use their talents on you."

"So, I'm like a thief? Taking your talents and use them against you, but without knowing it or control it?" he repeats, just to make sure he got it all right.

Elazar looks hesitant.

"Yes, but no. I really don't know for sure, because you're blocking me just as easy you're blocking everyone else. This is really just me guessing based upon knowledge and experience."

* * *

Next chapter is coming ASAP! I suddenly got this idea and now I have to write it down :)


	29. Part 4

A few days later the arrival of Carmen and Elazar, Zach and Leah were visiting the Cullens once again. They wanted some answers and they hoped that the famous Dr. Cullen could give them some.

"Zachary. Leah. Welcome in."

"Thank you." Zach holds Leah's hand and they both step inside of the Cullen's mini-mansion.

There are none in the first floor as far as Zach can see or hear. But he knows that both vampires and shape shifters can be incredible stealthy if they want to.

"What can I do for you two?" Carlisle asks, looking calmly at them.

"First, are we alone?" Zach says.

"We are. Alice could see them all, except from me, going away, meaning I was the one that you needed to speak with. You may speak freely here and you won't be overheard."

"Good. Okay, uh, so…" Zach's voice dies out and he looks at Leah for help.

"It's about me, actually."

"Of course. Let's sit down."

They all take a seat. Zach and Leah get offered the couch and drinks. Carlisle gathers two glasses of sparkling water.

 _Why does everything they have either shine or sparkle? Even they sparkle in the sun!_

"We were hoping you could tell us…like the percent chance of me and her… That we could ever get a baby together."

Carlisle looks puzzled, but he quickly hides it.

"Yeah, I know, it's very soon to talk about. But it's not just a baby, it's more like… Yeah, I'm your typical stereotype of guy and so I don't know about like the periods or stuff. But yeah, I know she doesn't have them anymore and that's kinda crucial to even consider having a baby."

The vampire doctor nods.

"Yes, Zach, you're absolutely right. And as you know, we vampires can't have children due to the fact that we're frozen in time for ever. And so are the shifters, though not forever. They La Push shifters can choose to let the wolf let go and then they'll start aging again. But that's I believe that's very hard to do so, and according to Jacob, you, Leah, are the only female shifter in the history. That makes it hard to give you any answers, but I could give you some pointers. Due to the lack of earlier history, but thanks to Jacob and your brother and of course you, I've gathered information about your kind. I understood it like this: Whenever you imprint and then decide that there is no danger around, you'll let the wolf inside of you go in order to spend a more or less normal life with your soul mate. You're starting to age. I believe that now as you have found your soul mate, Leah, you'll eventually stop phasing. Of course that won't be until your service isn't required anymore, meaning when we're not around here anymore, or that there are others that could take your place in the pack. It'll be hard if you were to let your wolf go now, even though you have an imprint and enough other wolves to take over for you. It's an instinct. The survival instinct that tells you to fight, but the imprint bond also wants you to fight for yourself and your imprint. Are you with me so far?"  
Leah and Zach nod. Carlisle continues.

"Well, so I think you shouldn't worry too much about this. Whenever you go back to aging again, I believe everything will go back as it was before. But, look, I can't promise you anything. This is only a theory, and, as I said, it's only based on what I've heard and what I've seen in my years."

The shape shifter sighs and nods, looking defeated.

"Yeah, I get it. Nothing's certain."

Then they're all silent for several minutes. Carlisle is politely looking away, pretending to be very busy with filling his schedule with notes. Leah and Zach stare at each other. Zach's trying to read Leah, but she has the 'I'm too cool to show my feelings' expression and he gives up. It's too careless, and her eyes are neutral too.

"There's something more," she out of sudden says, sounding way more confident than she felt.

"Yes?" Carlisle looks averted.

"Set it I stopped phasing and started to age, and, let's say in two years from now, I'm having a baby…"

Zach's heart skips a beat, but neither of the supernatural creatures gives him a glance.

"What would happen to the baby if I were to phase again?"

The intense silence confirms Carlisle's thoughts. Leah inhales sharply.

"No." Zach takes her hand and grips. "No, don't think like that. It ain't certain it'll happen, and Leah, if you were to stop phasing, you're not phasing back. Why would you?"

"Because if there's dangerous or you're in danger due to vampires or others, I might feel the instinct kicking back in, overrule my body and, before I know it, I…"

"Stop, no! If we're in that situation we're moving somewhere where there are no vampires. Do you hear me?"

With an extreme amount of effort, Zach manages to hold his stare when Leah's chestnut eyes meet his. They're filled with worry. He squeezes her hand hard.

* * *

This idea came out of the blue... I felt that I have to give you yet another chapter before I take a few weeks off from school and stress.

 _We might write something this holiday, but we won't promise anything other than within the second week of January there will be coming up a new chapter._


	30. Chapter 30

Happy New Year everyone!  
Welcome back to the story. After a much needed break from school and stress, my cousin and I have managed to scrape together yet another chapter which we hope you will enjoy. After a huge talk (and a bit too much wine) we decided on a the final chapter and how it'll all end. This is, sadly, the beginning of the end for this fanfiction.  
But do not panic! Already we have pitched several more ideas about future fanfictions that we'd like to share with you good folks. But for that we would really much like your vote! For knowing more about this, you have to check out the final chapters in the nearest future.

* * *

 _The chilly weather didn't seem to have any effect on the person lurking in the shadows. Neither did the cold rain that slipped from the sky. In two long steps, a woman draped in a long, coal black jacket, tight black jeans and high, black boots comes out from her hiding spot. The only light comes from a sidewalk lamppost that flickered on and off._

 _For days she had been shadowing these people only to find one weak spot. And now, after several days of hiding and staving her thirst, she had found it. Or rather him. He was a weakness in their coven. A huge weakness, a spot that she intended to hit hard and brutal._

 _The young man over heels in love with the Native._

 _How pleasant. And how fitting. Just like the other creatures. Their_ only _weak spot._

* * *

As the days passed on, Zach focused his days on studying and spending time with Leah. After the warning from Alice, the not so pleasant visit from the Alaskan vampires and the talk with Dr. Cullen, he had decided to ignore all of that. If he were to die in a very soon future, he'd do his best at spending time with people cared about. And he also focused on studying. He knew that other people would think he is crazy studying with a possibly death sentence over him, but he felt that he owed his parents that. At least he should try getting a college degree after everything they gave him.

The day before Halloween, Zach and Leah are out shopping. They need food, soda and candy for tomorrow's Halloween party, arranged by Alice, of course, but it would be he who hosted the whole ordeal.

"How much candy does Alice want us to buy?"

Zach holds up two huge bags of a chocolate mix.

"I don't know. How many kids do you bet will come so far for just candy?" Leah adds some bags of chips in the cart.

"You know that Seth alone could eat all this and still go hungry?" He grins at his girlfriend who shoots him daggers. "Oh, but you know, almost the whole pack's coming, right?"

"Yup. So you better have two carts more."

They fetched more candy, chips and ice cream, following Alice's list to the very last checkpoint.

"Soda… Holy shit! Is this how much she's calculated we're drinking?" Leah stares at note that Alice gave them. "Look!"

Zach checks it and starts laughing.

"Yeah, but I can actually see how these numbers came up. It's correct you guys drink tons of everything. I wonder how she's calculated it though. Maybe she's been like taking notes and stuff whenever you're in the house, and just doubled it with how many of you are coming tonight."

Leah scoffs, pretending to be offended. She shoves Zach in the side and walks past him with an important expression.

"Not funny."

* * *

The shopping is done. The decorations are hanging from the ceiling, hiding beneath corners, are taped on walls and doors and fastened to lamp shades. Edward had hooked up his iPod to Zach's stereo and now creepy, scary sound effects that you usually heard on movies enchanted the whole house. They only waited for the sun to drop and the guests to arrive. Hopefully some kids would take a detour and check out the house. Alice had made Zach and Leah to set up signs from the main road and up to his house. Then, if parents were curious enough, they'd drive up and help their kids collect tons of candy.

"I think this looks quite nice."

Zach jumps in the air. He hadn't heard Leah and so he turned his head around only to see her walking towards him.

"Nice outfit."

"Shut it."

She joined him on the balcony, copying his position: leaning forward against the railing. They had their backs facing the house, having the perfect view of the driveway.

"Alice made me wear it."

"Of course." Zach had to fight to conceal the amusement, knowing it would annoy her. "I mean it, it looks nice."

Her red russet skin glowed. The eyes searched for a clue, a proof or something that told her he was pulling her leg. A second later she let the gaze drop and looked straight ahead, staring at the forest. It was all so quiet. No cars, no people, or at least no one that made any noise, and no other supernatural creatures beside herself. The vampires had gone back to their house. They too were coming and needed to dress up. Leah had paint in her face. Maybe it was she who'd done it. Zach doubted she'd let anyone else use a brush in her face, but she always surprise him, so it was a chance he was wrong. She had a snout and fur painted, alongside with a wolf's jaw. Her costume fitted perfectly with her face paint. In all honesty, Zach could make out a glimpse of Leah's wolf shape by only looking at her right now as she was standing in her human form.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asks, interrupting his admiring gaze. He swallowed.

"Uh, so far: none. But don't panic. If I'm not mistaken I think Alice will have something horrible ready for me. And if I deny, she'll let Jasper dress me up as a Texas soldier from the Civil War or something. God knows he has too much of those uniforms and guns from that time era." He shrugs upon remembering the collection he saw for the first time in their bedroom. Zach didn't like guns at all.

"Good," Leah says dismissively.

He studies her frame and frowns.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks softly.

"Nothing special."

"You, my dear, are a terrible liar."

A ghost of a smile spreads on her lips.

"It's just…this feeling of being here. With you. It's all very new to me, with imprinting. I mean, it's been in the pack since forever, but it's not the same when you're imprinting on someone. I was just thinking about it. How different things have become."

Zach reaches out for her hand.

"I hope it's a good difference."

She cocks her head and looks at him with soft eyes.

"It is," she admits sincerely. He replies with a happy grin and leans over to kiss her. The kiss deepens and soon they're enwrapped each other. She can feel him smiling and that makes her smile too. When they finally release each other they are both out of breath.

"I must say," she teases, "that you're quite a catch. Of all the people I could imprint on, the spirits wanted you, the world's finest kisser."

"Oh, really?" He lifts an eyebrow and leans forward. She muffles a chuckle as they kiss again. Feeling he's getting more and more aroused, Zach pulls back. They're agreement is to go slow and steady, to really fall in love and not just rush into things. Even though they were destined to be with each other, they didn't have to jump with closed eyes.

"What's the matter?" she whispers.

"I… I don't want to…"

Her smile cuts him off. Cocking her head again with a fiery glance she says:

"It's okay. I get it. Me too. I'm sorry, I mislead you. Or like, I don't know, Zach. I really do like you, and I know that we will always break through any obstacles together, because the spirits want us to. And yeah, I just… Zach, whatever happens between the two of us, it'll always somehow pass."

"But I don't want to take advantage of this. Of you, or the imprint."

"Me either," she assures him, "but face it. We're together, we have mutual feelings for each other, and that's the whole point of this. The imprint bond doesn't force me to do anything, or to feel anything that I don't."

Their foreheads are pressed together. Eyes are locked in the partner's.

"It's just stronger, right?" he asks in a low whisper.

"Yeah. It's the same, only stronger. We're nor, or at least I'm not controlled like I thought I was."

They smile. The sun has fallen so far down that it's only slightly light, but the few last rays of sun hit them in a perfect way, creating a shadow on the house wall. If one were to take the photo of the year it would be now.

* * *

Alice had come an hour prior the party started. She brought with her a costume and lots of makeup.

"So, what shall we do with you?" she had asked. Zach was put in front of the huge mirror in the big bathroom that is the next to his bedroom. Now he'd understood why she'd insisted on having such a big bathroom: to fulfill a whole wall with a mirror so she could play with him. Just like Quil was Claire's Barbie doll, so was he to Alice.

"Uh, just don't go crazy with anything, and I'm sure it'll look great."

"Do you know if Claire's coming tonight?"

He nods to her in the mirror.

"Ah, okay. Then nothing too scary. Okay, how about this? A greasy, old mechanic with blood all over you?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to scare the kids." He lifts an eyebrow. She thinks again.

"Fine. I see your point. We could dress you up as a doctor with some blood covered on your lab coat?"

"Can't Carlisle play Dr. Fang tonight?"

Alice chuckles and the sound of silver bell clinging echoes in the bathroom.

"The grown-ups aren't coming," she explains, "they're gonna hunt. But okay, so I'll just put on you this." She holds up a white lab coat, "and sew on your name, spatter some fake blood and then you're all set. Oh, and we need to fix your hair."

Zach lets one hand drag through his hair with a nervous mine.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. But we need to make it look as you're a hectic working doctor that just came out from an explosion. It'll be a good effect, trust me."

And Zach did. When Leah comes to check on them she stiffens. Then she lets out a roar of laughter. They both turn around with a quizzical expression.

"What?" Zach demands to know. After several seconds, two failed attempts to stifle her laughter, she manages to spit out: "It seems like you're willingly handing yourself to the vamps for a Halloween treat tonight." And she wipes the tears away. Zach scowls. Later on at the party all the shape shifters make their own, though similar comments about his outfit, teasing him about the Cullens _desire_ for him. He takes the comments lightly and just offers them food. It always shuts them up and makes them focus on something more important.

The guest starts to arrive, all dressed up, though not everyone seems as happy about it. Quil, just an example, have let his imprint done the face paint job. It does not look pretty, but everyone gets themselves a pretty good laugh. He just growls and stomps towards the chips.

Bella comes with her husband and their daughter, who has, to Jacob's amusing, dressed up as a zombie princess. Zach didn't want to voice his first thought when he saw the little hybrid girl, but she didn't _actually_ need that much makeup to pass for a zombie princess.

Surprisingly enough, many Forks inhabitants ring the bell throughout the evening, bringing kids and pre-teens with them. They all gets sort of lost when they see the Quiletes and the Cullen teens, and they hurridly take off with at least 2 pounds of candy-

Emmett, Jared, Paul and Jasper are having a field day, or night, each time the doorbell rings: they have made a bet tonight: who can scare the crap out of most kids? Rosalie tried to set a stopper for it, but somehow they ignored her looks and meaningful coughs.


	31. Chapter 31

_The sound of a party reaches his ears. He smiles wickedly. Tonight's the night. Halloween is suppose the about the dead, right? Well, excellent! Tonight couldn't have come sooner. It will be symbolic and it will be the correct time and place too. Maybe the goddamn mutts will finally learn not to mess with their superiors!_

 _He inhales deeply, tastes the air. His smile grows wider. They're almost gone. Soon the human will be alone and he can strike. It's finally his turn. It doesn't matter if the female mutt is there, because then the fun will just increase. How exciting wouldn't it be if she witnessed it all, knowing she could either try to stop him or see her lover die?_

* * *

Zach closes the door after Seth, Collin and Brady, each carrying some food with them. They somehow managed to sneak with them the leftovers right before they got kicked out by Leah.

"That was a great party," she muses. "And I don't feel sorry for you tomorrow, having to clean all this up." She gestures to the living room and kitchen. He just shrugs.

"I can do it later on, but I bet some pixie vampire will do everything for me in her sonic super speed."

Leah frowns. She has learnt to trust the Cullen family, but she still cringe when thinking how close Zach actually lives to them. Or the fact that they can literally walk in without him noticing.

"Don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles." He kisses her forehead. "I know you're worried, but it's okay. They won't hurt me, you know that."

Sighing, she lets him have the last word.

"Yeah," she mumbles," you're probably right."

"Mm, I know I am."

"I'll be back in a sec." She glides out of his arms, leaving him perplexed. "The makeup," she explains, "it's beginning to itch a little." Heading to the bathroom she finds Alice's stuff she surely left for her. She swipes makeup remover on her face and soon everything's wiped clean away, leaving Zach alone. She doesn't hear anything, nor smell anything different. There have been too many blood suckers hanging around the property for her to notice, and after having spent so much time with them, she's becoming immune to the horrible smell. But then the realization flashes through her mind and she gasps. Her hand loses the makeup cleaner and she's down in the living room in the matter of seconds and her heart is pounding with raw fear.

The unknown vampire holds Zach in headlock, having the sharp teeth only millimeteres from his neck. The intruder looks at her. The shape shifter has been expected. A smile forms on the cold one's lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello readers.

This story has been put on hold for quite a long time, and we're sorry for that. However, we are coming back and we will finish the story.

 _My younger sister got sick last year and therefore I (or we) have been focusing on something else than the stories here. But, after many months of fighting and with good support from family, friends and the professionals, I'm happy to announce that my sister's back on the tracks, soon to be fully recovered and continue living her life as a normal pre-teenager._

The last months hasn't been easy for any of us, and the next and final chapters that we'll upload are inspired by our sister. The ending was supposed to take another turn, but during the last months, we have discussed this and we've agreed on this u-turn. Hopefully we can come together and write, and maybe my sister/cousin will write or co-write a chapter.

Either way, thank you all, Warriors, for the wait. This story is officially off HIATUS. Enjoy :)


	33. Chapter 33

_One week later_

"Carlisle, how is he doing?"

"I can't say anything for certain, Sam. But I'm afraid to tell you the sad news soon. It's not looking good, and I honestly don't know what's going to happen now."

Sam nods. His face is stone hard, but his eyes are filled with sadness. He climbs back to his truck and drives back to La Push to inform the Elders, his pack members and their imprints. Leah isn't home. Jacob has been running with Seth to find her, trying to track her down, also to convince her to come back home. But when the last words fell from Carlisle's lips a week ago, Leah had phased within a split second, leaping from the open window. She has been running since then and no one had managed to get through her.

"How did it go?"

Emily comes out to meet him on the porch. Soon the rest of the pack, with the Elders and the imprints are flock around to hear the answer. Sam kisses Emily. He looks sad.

"The doctor isn't sure if Zach's going to make it at all."

Those words struck everyone, even though most of them have met him only once. But he's family no matter what.

"What will happen with the treaty now?" Paul wonders out loud, looking at his Alpha.

"For now, nothing. It wasn't the Cullens who did this, though they may have caused this somehow, but still, a human is now dying because of the Cullens. I think it's time for them to leave Forks. If they are to come back, they'll have to do it the next century. We've had enough of this and we don't need more death."

"Has anyone heard from Jacob?" Seth asks. He looks worried, but since his sister took off, he's been stressed out.

"No," Sam answers. "But I know he's trying to track down Leah. For now, we'll let him handle that. We're going to be staying at our side of the treaty, running shifts with twice as many wolfs while we wait. The only thing we can do is to wait for something to change."

In the meantime at the Cullen residence is Carlisle checking Zach's vitals yet again. The rest of the family is hunting, all except from Esme.

"Anything?" she asks quietly, as if to not wake Zach who's still unconscious.

"Nothing," Carlisle deadpans. He sighs and takes off his gloves, tries to listen to Zach's slow breathing.

Ever since the vampire attacked him, Zach hasn't responded to anything or anyone, and he has been in this coma-like status ever since. Carlisle has been running several blood tests and he's monitoring every heartbeat and brain wave. The blood tests show that he's undergoing the change to become a vampire, but when the doctor ran thorough DNA test, telling him that Zach's cells were somehow different. They worked their ass off, trying to reproduce a new and better immune system to help fighting off the venom in his blood vessels. It is, in all honesty, a miracle.

"If we had known that his DNA consisted of such…immune cells! I would've begged for a bag of blood. Esme, I don't know for sure, but he might have some cure against our venom!"

Suddenly he looks down, ashamed of thinking too much of a scientist. Esme takes his hand.

"Can you help him at all?"

"I'm afraid I can't. See, I think there's only two options: the new cells will stop and give up, and the transformation will complete itself and he'll become one of us. Second is that his body shuts down completely as the venom is either fought off to a degree where it cannot save him and he'll die as a human."

Edward turns his head and frowns. Bella looks at her husband. She knows something's up and scoops up their daughter who's asleep on the couch. Rosalie, whom held her, lets the hybrid go, not wanting to cause any drama.

"Sam and the pack are closing in on the border. They want to talk to you, Carlisle."

Carlisle, who was in his study with Zach and Esme, immediately runs down with Esme on his heels.

"Are they causing trouble?" he asks, looking between his son and his psychic daughter.

"We don't know," Alice answers for herself and her brother. "They're blinding me, but I see two possible outcomes. One, you're parting as friends with the treaty still on, and two: you're parting as enemies and the treaty will break if Zach's dies."

"But we didn't bite him," Esme says. Her eyes running from each of her family member.

They all still remember the Volturi's last visit. It gave them a shock and they're still wondering if they'll wake up with Alice telling them they're coming again.

"We better go and meet them. We will not fight them and we will listen to what they have to tell us without being threatening," Carlisle says, heading for the door. "Someone will have to stay here with Renesmee."

"We will stay," Edward decides, looking at his wife. Though he's not happy with the thought of not being there to read the wolves minds, not knowing what will happen and what they want, but he's learned that the wolves are extremely good at thinking in unison and hiding their intentions. After the encounter with Aro, Caius and Marcus, Sam decided to have them all practicing controlling their thoughts. It had made the transition for the youngest and newest wolfs better.

Carlisle and Esme are in the front with Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie run behind them, all preparing for some kind of feud.

The wolves are standing at the treaty line, waiting for them to show up. Neither of them seems to be hostile. Sam has phased and is in his human form, being the Alpha in La Push and the temporarily Alpha for Jacob's pack.

"Sam," Carlisle nods. Sam takes a step forward, meeting Carlisle halfway.

"Carlisle," he replies with his deep, dark voice. His voice is even deeper than Emmett's. "We got a situation here. Our Elders and the pack have come to an agreement. It's time for you to move, Carlisle. You and your family have not been a problem here, but ever since the Italian bloodsuckers came along, more of us have phased. It causes a great pain for our people. Our tribe, we're supposed to protect our people, but because we see you as our friends, we will kindly ask you to move. I hope you understand."

"I see. I take this is because of the recent events regarding Zach."

Sam nods.

"That too. It is a great blow for us. We can only stretch us so far. Though the vampire bit him wasn't one of you, neither of you have broken the treaty, but we both know that if you haven't been in Forks, it wouldn't have happened."

Carlisle looks at Sam and then at the rest of wolves. The wolves stand still, not giving away what they're feeling about the situation. Esme comes up behind her mate.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience," she apologizes kindly, "but you have to understand that we too didn't want any of this to happen."

"We know, ma'am," Sam says stiffly, "yet it did. We are not banning you from Forks, but for now, the Elders have decided that if Zach doesn't wake up and dies, Leah is to do whatever she wants and we won't interfere. If he becomes one of you, you will have to move away. Zach will be on his own, but I guess you will help him out. And if you don't move, we will have to talk about it. Zach can't stay here. And neither can you for much longer."

Carlisle sighs.

"I understand, Sam. I do. Thank you for being honest about this and willing to talk with us. However I want to ask you one thing. What will your next move be if Zach dies and Leah decides to leave everyone?"

Sam's face hardens. His eyes narrow.

"That depends on what Leah wishes to do," he says slowly, through gritted teeth, "but if she doesn't have any complaints, we are to force you away. You see, Carlisle, you're becoming a danger to our tribe when your family is considered a threat for your own kind, making them wanting to exterminate you."

"We don't want to fight you," Carlisle says.

"We don't want to fight with you, either," Sam says, relaxing now. "Leah, Seth and Jacob are quite attached to you. We fought with you twice already. But if it comes down to us becoming enemies yet again, we _will_ do anything to protect ourselves and our people, just as I expect you will do for your own."

"Leah and Jacob can't fight against their own family!" Esme protests.

"Leah and Jacob are not my responsibility," Sam argues. "If Jacob turns against us and Leah too, it's because they have imprinted. Their main focus will always be on their imprints."

"You can't fight against your own, Sam," Carlisle says, his eyes gliding over Sam's impressive body. "It's not in your nature."

Sam takes a step back, his body shaking a little bit before he calms down.

"It's not up to you to decide," he retorts coldly. "Now, if nothing changes within the end of next month, we will be relieved for your departure."

Carlisle and Sam stare at each other. The tension is getting higher until Sam walk all the way to the wolves. They're flocking around him and with Sam in the middle of the pack, they disappear among the trees.


End file.
